A ship across the sea
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu Slave of the law, Javert, Valjean und Cosette in England; nach der Flucht zeigt sich das Leben nicht so sonnig wie erhofft. Slash, Javert/Valjean, M-Rated, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A ship across the sea**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu Slave of the law, Javert, Valjean und Cosette in England; _

_nach der Flucht zeigt sich das Leben nicht so sonnig wie erhofft._

_Slash, Javert/Valjean, M-Rated, AU_

I.

Je mehr Wasser zwischen Frankreich und ihm lag, desto skeptischer wurde Javert, was seine Entscheidung anging, die Brücken abzubrechen, sein festgefügtes Leben einfach hinter sich zu lassen. Natürlich war es nicht denkbar gewesen, Valjean nach Arras zu überführen, und Cosette in einem Waisenhaus unterzubringen nach allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Aber wieso er in allerletzter Sekunde an Bord des Fischerbootes gesprungen war, ohne die Konsequenzen bis zum Ende hin vorher zu kalkulieren, war ihm noch immer unbegreiflich. Liebe mußte tatsächlich ein Zustand der vorübergehenden Unzurechnungsfähigkeit sein.

Dreimal hatte er in seinem Leben spontan gehandelt, und immer hatte es mit Valjean zu tun gehabt; erst, als er den Bürgermeister fälschlich und doch richtig denunziert hatte, dann als er sich in jener Nacht in seiner Wohnung Valjean genähert hatte, und jetzt das.

Nun stand Javert an Deck eines kleinen Einmasters in der Kälte, die der letzte Abend des Jahres 1823 aussandte, und hoffte, daß sie bald wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben würden, auch wenn das in einem Land der Fall sein würde, über das er nicht viel mehr wußte, als daß er die Sprache nicht konnte, und daß es dauernd neblig sein sollte. Was würde er dort tun? Konnte die Vorstellung, die sich in seinen Gedanken festgesetzt hatte, von einem Leben mit einer – wenn auch alles andere als konventionellen – Familie wirklich der Realität standhalten?

„Zweifel?" fragte Valjean auf einmal neben ihm und reichte ihm einen Becher mit heißem Tee. „Cosette schläft endlich, die beiden Pauls sind beschäftigt, und wir sollten in einer Stunde Hastings erreichen. Wenn wir etwas zu bereden haben sollten, ist sicherlich jetzt der geeignete Moment."

„Natürlich habe ich Zweifel, wie könnte ich nicht? Ich habe nie gezweifelt, daß das, was ich tue, richtig ist, solange ich mich leiten lasse vom Gesetz. Und jetzt zum ersten Mal habe ich etwas getan, worüber das Gesetz sicherlich eine ganz andere Auffassung hat als ich." Javert nippte an dem Becher. „Ich weiß absolut nicht, ob das gutgehen kann, wir beide und ein Kind in einem fremden Land…"

„Das kann noch keiner sagen." Valjean lächelte ihn an. „Aber ich möchte, daß es gutgeht." Er blickte sich kurz um und sah den Kapitän und dessen Sohn am anderen Ende des Schiffes am Ruder stehen. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung zog er Javert in den Schatten der Kajüte, nahm ihm den Becher aus der Hand, stellte diesen ab und küßte ihn. Javert wollte für einen Moment zurückweichen, denn die Vorstellung, daß irgend jemand den Kuß würde sehen können, erschreckte ihn, doch dann entschied sein Körper etwas anderes, und er begann, sich enger an Valjean zu drängen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und ließen Valjeans fordernde Zunge ein.

Als sich nach fast einer Minute ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, blieben sie zunächst in der Umarmung stehen, ihre Stirnen aneinander gedrückt, beide nach Atem ringend. „Ich wollte das tun, seit du mir gesagt hast, du läßt mich gehen, spätestens aber als du auf diesem Schiff auftauchtest."

„Was hat dich abgehalten?" fragte Javert atemlos.

„Zu viel Publikum." Valjean lachte. „Und ich schwöre, sobald wir etwas Zeit alleine ohne Zeugen haben…"

„Oh, bitte", Javert unterdrückte irgend etwas zwischen einem Lachen und einem Keuchen, „keine Versprechungen dieser Art, solange du sie nicht unverzüglich einzulösen gedenkst."

„Ich bin froh, daß du hier bist." Valjean löste die Umarmung, blieb aber dicht vor Javert stehen.

„Ich auch." Für diesen Moment war sich Javert vollkommen sicher.

XXX

Die „Reine Margot" legte gegen zehn Uhr in Hastings an. Valjean trug die schlafende Cosette vom Schiff, Javert folgte mit der Kiste, in der sich außer der Kleidung, die sie trugen, und Cosettes Puppe Catherine alles befand, was sie besaßen. Für einen langen Augenblick standen sie unschlüssig am Kai.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Javert.

„Da ich bis vor ein paar Stunden nicht wußte, daß ich nach England reisen würde, habe ich keine wirklichen Pläne gemacht." Valjean konnte sich ein etwas schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ein Gasthaus, morgen eine Postkutsche nach London und dort eine Bank. Dann definitiv ein Schneider, nachdem wir eine Unterkunft gefunden haben. Und danach ein Haus suchen, wo wir leben wollen."

„Keine wirklichen Pläne, wie?" fragte Javert sarkastisch.

Sie liefen am Kai entlang und dann in die Stadt hinein, bis sie ein Gasthaus fanden, in welchem sie guten Gewissens mit Cosette absteigen konnten. Bevor sie das Gasthaus betraten, erwachte Cosette und verlangte, nicht mehr wie ein Baby getragen zu werden. Also setzte Valjean sie ab und nahm sie an die Hand. Die Verhandlung über das Zimmer stellen sich nicht ganz einfach dar, da der Wirt kein Wort französisch sprach, und Valjeans Kenntnisse der englischen Sprache sich auf etwa zehn Worte beschränkten, die er von einem Geschäftspartner aus Portsmouth gelernt hatte, der vor vier Jahren größere Mengen Jett nach England importiert hatte. Aber mithilfe von Händen, Füßen und einer Goldmünze aus Valjeans unerschöpflichen Taschen erhielten sie tatsächlich ein Zimmer mit einem breiten Bett und ein Abendessen.

„Ach, ja, zwischen Postkutsche und Bank sollten wir noch ein Wörterbuch erwerben", bemerkte Valjean, während er sich auf einen der beiden Stühle fallen ließ.

„Lerne ich jetzt Lesen und Schreiben auf französisch oder englisch?" wollte Cosette wissen.

„Ich denke beides", antwortete Javert, der sich etwas davon irritiert fühlte, daß das servierte Fleisch tatsächlich nach Minze zu schmecken schien. „Das verhindert, daß wir uns versehentlich vergiften, weil wir etwas vollkommen Ungenießbares bestellen."

Statt Wein war zum Essen Bier serviert worden, was beide Männer zunächst etwas mißtrauisch kosteten, dann jedoch als trinkbar akzeptierten. Auch das Essen stellte sich als zumindest genießbar heraus, auch wenn Javert es nicht zu seinem Vorteil mit Valjeans Kochkünsten verglich. Schließlich gingen sie schlafen.

Cosette kletterte in die Mitte des Bettes, wo sie sich zusammen mit Catherine einkuschelte und, ohne auf einer Geschichte oder einem Lied zu bestehen, sofort einschlief.

Die beiden Männer zogen nur ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe sowie die Röcke aus, wobei keiner von beiden sich zurückhalten konnte, verstohlene Blicke zu dem anderen zu werfen. Die Situation war ungewöhnlich. Keiner von ihnen wußte, wie eine gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen würde; noch an diesem Morgen war der Gedanke an eine solche zu absurd gewesen, um damit Zeit zu verschwenden. Ebensowenig wagte einer von ihnen, darüber ernsthaft zu sprechen aus Sorge, dabei einen Bereich zu berühren, für den der andere noch nicht bereit war.

Javert kroch als erster unter die Decke und sah zu, wie Valjean vor dem Bett niederkniete, still betete und dann ebenfalls zwischen die Kissen kletterte. „Gute Nacht, Javert.- Und ein frohes neues Jahr."

Javert lauschte und hörte eine Uhr Mitternacht schlagen. Er hatte fast vergessen, daß in dieser Nacht das Jahr 1824 begann. Er tastete über Cosettes Kopf nach Valjeans Hand und drückte sie für einen kurzen Moment.

XXX

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen bestiegen sie die Postkutsche nach London. Dort suchten sie ein Gasthaus und machten sich danach daran, den nächsten Punkt von Valjeans Liste umzusetzen. Sie konnten ja schlecht weiterhin mit einer Kiste voller Geld durchs Land reisen, vor allem, wo ihnen nur die Goldmünzen als Zahlungsmittel blieben. Französische Geldscheine waren schließlich keine gültige Währung in England.

Sie betraten zu dritt eine Filiale der Bank of England, wo Valjean sich radebrechend nach jemandem erkundigte, der französisch sprach. Tatsächlich fand sich ein Kassierer, dessen Großmutter Französin gewesen war.

„Ich möchte gerne ein Konto eröffnen", erklärte Valjean geschäftsmäßig.

Javert konnte nicht umhin zu bewundern, wie schnell es Valjean gelang, sich in Situationen einzufühlen. War er in Montfermeil der Kriminelle gewesen, verkörperte er mit jeder Geste jetzt einen Geschäftsmann.

Der Kassierer warf allerdings zunächst einen sehr abschätzigen Blick auf Valjeans abgetragenen gelben Rock. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob unser Institut für Ihre Belange wirklich in Frage kommt", sagte er herablassend.

Valjean blickte sich ausgiebig um, betrachtete die Holzvertäfelungen und den Marmorboden und bemerkte dann: „Ja, ich verstehe. Bei dem, was all das hier gekostet haben dürfte, haben Sie natürlich kein Interesse an so kleinen Beträgen wie 160.000 Francs. Das ist verständlicherweise unter Ihrer Würde."

Der Kassierer wurde panikartig bleich. „Oh, nein, Monsieur, ich wollte selbstverständlich nicht andeuten… Vielleicht mögen die Herren und die junge Dame mich eventuell in das Büro unseres Direktors begleiten? Wir können dort in Ruhe bestimmt eine Lösung finden."

In dem genannten Büro sah Javert amüsiert zu, wie Valjean innerhalb von Sekunden von einem unerwünschten zu einem besonders geschätzten Kunden wurde. Neben den luxuriösen Sesseln, in denen sie sitzen durften, zeichnete sich dies auch noch dadurch aus, daß eine Bonbonniere mit allerfeinstem Konfekt vor ihnen aufgebaut wurde. Nachdem die Bonbonniere allerdings in Cosettes Reichweite gelangt war, verschwand der Inhalt recht schnell.

„Wenn wir gerade dabei sind, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, wenn Sie auch ein Konto für M. Javert eröffnen würden?" sagte Valjean gerade. „Ich nehme an, daß Ihr Geld ebenfalls hierher transferiert werden soll, Javert?"

Javert war für einen Moment irritiert. Einerseits war es ihm sehr recht, wenn er eine Möglichkeit hatte, über sein Geld zu verfügen; natürlich war es im Verhältnis zu Valjeans Reichtum nur ein kleiner Betrag, aber er hatte ihn all die Jahre zurückgelegt, auch wenn er niemals gewußt hatte, wofür, schließlich hatte es nie etwas gegeben, dessen Besitz ihm erstrebenswert erschienen wäre. Andererseits gefiel es ihm nicht, daß Valjean hier eine Trennung herbeiführte. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, daß sie zusammen sein würden in jeder Beziehung. „Sicher", antwortete er und schrieb kurz nieder, bei welcher französischen Bank sich seine Ersparnisse befanden.

Nachdem sie die Bank verlassen hatten, wobei die gesamte Belegschaft sich mit Verbeugungen verabschiedete, kaufte Valjean im nächsten Buchladen ein Wörterbuch. Damit bewaffnet besuchten sie einen Schneider. „Wir benötigen jeder drei neue Anzüge", erklärte Valjean.

Während die zwei Gesellen des Schneiders sofort begannen, Stoffe vorzulegen, wandte Javert ein: „Das ist ein Irrtum. Ich brauche keinen neuen Anzug."

Valjean trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Javert schweigend einmal skeptisch von oben nach unten und zurück.

„Was ist nicht in Ordnung mit dem, was ich trage? Das ist eine fast neue Uniform."

„Wollen Sie wirklich in einem fremden Land die nächsten Monate in einer französischen Polizeiuniform herumlaufen?"

Javert war sich sehr bewußt, daß Valjean recht hatte, er brauchte andere Kleidung, aber es fiel ihm schwer, das zu akzeptieren. Die Uniform hatte ihm Respekt verschafft, sie hatte ihn auch geschützt, denn solange er sie trug, hatte es niemand gewagt, ihm häßliche Dinge wegen seiner Herkunft nachzubrüllen. Er hatte den Dienst quittiert, wenn er jetzt noch die Uniform ablegte, was blieb dann von ihm? Er hatte fast dreißig Jahre eine Uniform getragen, da war es schwierig, sich dem zu stellen, was er darunter sein mochte. „Nein, das wird schwerlich gehen", antwortete er. Es war gerade einmal zwei Tage her, daß er alles über Bord geworfen hatte, was er gewesen war. Da waren Rückfälle etwas, das sogar nach seinen strengen Maßstäben verzeihlich war.

Javert ließ sich sogar davon überzeugen, einen Anzug anzuprobieren, um die Größe festzustellen und die Art des Schnitts entscheiden zu können. Als er hinter der spanischen Wand hervortrat, fiel Cosette förmlich der Unterkiefer herunter. „Das sieht ja großartig aus."

Valjean sagte zunächst gar nichts, sondern betrachtete Javert sehr eingehend mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das viel zu viel über die Gedanken dahinter verriet.

Javert wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel, er hatte zwar erklärt, beim Rasieren in einen solchen hineinzuschauen, doch sich bewußt anzusehen, hatte er nicht wirklich nötig gefunden. Jetzt tat er es, um festzustellen, daß er tatsächlich verändert wirkte, nicht ganz so streng und trotz der grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar einige Jahre jünger als zuvor. Ohne die Uniform war andererseits offenkundiger, daß seine Herkunft eher in der Provence als auf den britischen Inseln lag; wer es ahnte, hätte die Ahnung ohne weiteres bestätigt gefunden, daß Romablut in ihm floß. Zu seinem Entsetzen errötete er.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Valjean, Javert und Cosette teilten sich in den folgenden gut drei Wochen ein Zimmer in dem Gasthaus, in dem sie nach ihrer Ankunft in London sich eingemietet hatten. Ihre Tage waren damit angefüllt, Cosette weiter Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen, gemeinsam mit ihr die englische Sprache zumindest soweit zu erlernen, das es für alltägliche Dinge reichte und nach einem Haus als dauerhafter Unterkunft zu suchen.

Womit ihre Nächte hingegen nicht ausgefüllt waren, waren Intimitäten. Dies verbot schon die nächtliche Anwesenheit von Cosette im selben Zimmer. Sie hatte zwar ein eigenes Bett in einer Ecke, trotzdem war es nur wenige Meter entfernt.

Valjean stellte bei mehreren Gelegenheiten fest, daß Javert gereizt reagierte auf den Umstand, daß er seinen Lebensraum teilen mußte, und die nächtlichen Annehmlichkeiten hingegen nicht genießen konnte, die eine solche Teilung für gewöhnlich mit sich brachte.

Daher intensivierte Valjean die Suche nach einem Haus, bis er Ende Januar die Anzeige für ein Haus in einer Nebenstraße von Cheapside in der Zeitung entdeckte. Er beschloß, sich das Objekt zunächst alleine anzusehen, denn Cosette war die ewigen Besichtigungen leid, doch alleine lassen konnte man sie auch nicht.

Das Haus stellte sich als zweistöckiges Gebäude heraus, in dem sich oben eine Wohnung und unten ein leerstehender Laden befand. Die Wohnung hatte neben Küche und Salon zwei Schlafzimmer sowie einen kleineren Raum, der von einem der Schlafzimmer abging. Hinter dem Haus gab es einen kleinen Garten.

Valjean hinterließ seine – falschen – Personalien und versprach gegen Abend wiederzukommen in dem Gefühl, das perfekte Haus gefunden zu haben. Als er tatsächlich am Abend mit Javert und Cosette zurückkehrte, betrachtete Ersterer das Haus mit Skepsis. „Die Wohnung gefällt mir, aber was wollen wir mit einem Laden?"

„Uns fällt bestimmt etwas ein." Valjean hatte schon die eine oder andere Idee. „Was meinst du, Cosette?"

„Ich will hier wohnen", verkündete das Mädchen ohne zu zögern,

„Dann ist die Entscheidung gefallen." Valjean wandte sich an den Makler, der sich fragte, ob seine Auftraggeber Franzosen als Mieter akzeptieren würden. „I rent this house."

„For you and your daughter?"

„Yes, and him." Valjean deutete in Javerts Richtung. „He is…", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „not real family but…"

„Oh, an in-law?" half der Makler aus.

Valjean hatte zwar keine Ahnung, woher der Makler erraten haben mochte, daß Javert beruflich mit dem Gesetz zu tun gehabt hatte, nickte jedoch bestätigend.

So kam es, daß der Makler dem Hauseigentümer mitteilte, daß Mr. Ultime Fauchelevent zusammen mit seiner Tochter und seinem Schwager, vermutlich dem Bruder der verstorbenen Frau und Mutter der beiden ersteren, das Haus mieten würden.

Am nächsten Tag zogen die beiden Männer und das Mädchen vom Gasthaus in das angemietete Haus. Ganz selbstverständlich brachte Javert seine Sachen in die Kammer neben dem großen Schlafzimmer. Valjean betrachtete es mit einiger Sorge, sagte jedoch vorerst nichts.

Abends kochte Valjean, und Cosette verkündete: „Wir sollten unten in dem Laden ein Gasthaus eröffnen…"

„Ein Gasthaus?" Valjean wirkte verständnislos.

„Wo du doch so gut kochst, Papa."

„Und was soll ich dann tun?" wollte Javert amüsiert wissen. „Kellnern?"

„Nee, dazu muß man die Gäste ja anlächeln", antwortete Cosette mit all dem Wissen, das sie sich in den letzten Wochen in anständigen Gasthöfen angeeignet hatte; im „Sergeanten von Waterloo" hatte sie solche Kenntnisse mit Sicherheit nicht erworben. „Das schaffst du nicht. Sonst müssen wir das Gasthaus ‚Zum schweigenden Polizisten' nennen."

Valjean sog scharf die Luft ein. Er wußte nicht, wie Javert auf eine derartige Neckerei reagieren würde.

„Das, Mlle. Cosette", sagte Javert sehr würdevoll, „war eine ausgesprochen freche Bemerkung. Und ich denke, es fehlt dir an Respekt. Dafür verdienst du, bestraft zu werden."

Cosette wirkte auf einmal ängstlich. Sie war schließlich bis vor einem Monat mit unschöner Regelmäßigkeit geschlagen worden.

„Javert, ich denke", begann Valjean besorgt, doch Javert gebot ihm mit einer befehlenden Geste Schweigen. Javert stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum, blickte auf Cosette herunter, die in sich zusammensank, und begann, sie intensiv durchzukitzeln.

Cosette quietschte, zunächst erschreckt, dann überrascht und schließlich voller Begeisterung.

Mit einem Gefühl übergroßer Erleichterung lehnte Valjean sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und genoß das Schauspiel. Er hatte für eine kurze Schrecksekunde tatsächlich geglaubt, Javert würde Cosette etwas tun, sie vielleicht schlagen, doch jetzt begriff er, daß dies niemals geschehen würde. So unerbittlich Javert gegenüber anderen war, Cosette durfte sich alles erlauben.

„Gibst du auf?" fragte Javert fast lachend.

„Ja, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr", keuchte Cosette, die fast vom Stuhl gefallen war. Sie fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich glücklich in diesem Moment, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte. Sie hatte ein Heim, und sie hatte zwei Männer um sich, die sich im letzten Monat mehr um sie gekümmert hatten, als es vorher jemand in ihrem ganzen Leben getan hatte. So konnte das Leben definitiv weitergehen.

Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen eine Routine entwickelt, wie Cosette schlafen ging. Sie machte sich bettfertig, dann kam Valjean und sprach zusammen mit ihr ein Nachtgebet, hinterher kam Javert und sang ein Schlaflied, was sie vehement einforderte. Valjean lehnte dabei meist irgendwo, hörte aufmerksam zu und ließ Javert nicht aus den Augen.

Entgegen der Routine konnten die beiden Männer sich jedoch an diesem Abend zurückziehen, da Cosette jetzt ein eigenes Zimmer hatte.

„Ich habe gesehen, daß du deine Sachen in die Kammer gebracht hast", sagte Valjean nach einer Pause. Er hatte begonnen, Javert zu duzen, wenn sie alleine waren, und zu siezen, wenn sie sich in Gesellschaft befanden. Javert hatte hierzu nichts gesagt, war jedoch dem Beispiel stillschweigend gefolgt.

„Ich dachte, das wäre angemessen, da du ja diese Wohnung bezahlst."

„Ich wollte nicht darauf hinaus, wer von uns in dieser Kammer schläft."

„Ich weiß." Javert mußte sich räuspern. „Ich bin mein ganzes erwachsenes Leben allein gewesen, und ich befürchte, daß ich Zeiten brauchen werde, zu denen ich mich zurückziehen muß, weil dieses Zusammenleben in einer Wohnung zuviel für mich ist."

„Ich verstehe." Valjean nickte. Er hatte in den ersten Monaten nach Toulon mit den überfüllten Unterkünften Menschen gemieden. Und Javert hatten die letzten Wochen spürbar angestrengt.

„Wenn ich allerdings sage, daß ich gelegentlich Abstand benötigen werde, meinte ich nicht heute nacht."

Valjean hob den Kopf und sah, wie Javert einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, um die Distanz zu verringern. Keiner hätte später sagen können, wer die erste Bewegung machte, denn praktisch gleichzeitig nahm Javert Valjeans Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, und Valjeans Arme fanden ihren Weg auf Javerts Rücken. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem hungrigen Kuß. Ohne sich voneinander zu lösen, versuchten sie, gemeinsam sich ins Schlafzimmer zu manövrieren, ohne dabei gegen Möbelstücke zu stoßen. Irgendwie gelang es, diesen Weg unfallfrei zurückzulegen und sogar noch die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Javert begann, an seinem Kragen zu knöpfen, doch Valjeans Hände hielten die seinen fest. „Laß mich das machen." Fieberhaft zerrten Valjeans Finger an den Knöpfen von Rock und Hemd. Bei letzteren ging Valjean so hastig vor, daß einige abplatzten und durch das Zimmer flogen. „Die wird wohl einer von uns wieder annähen müssen", Valjean war inzwischen bei den Hosenknöpfen angekommen, „ich möchte Cosette nicht erklären müssen, wie das passiert ist."

Javert fühlte sich nicht wirklich in der Lage, eine zusammenhängende Antwort zu geben. Er drängte sich den Händen entgegen, die jedoch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, die letzten Kleidungsstücke vom Körper zu zerren, als sich mit diesem Drängen zu befassen. Erst als Valjean sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen ließ und Javert intensiv betrachtete, wurde diesem bewußt, daß er nackt war. Er hatte noch nie so ungeschützt vor den Augen eines anderen gestanden, doch in Valjeans Blick war nichts anderes zu lesen als pure Bewunderung. Irgendwie war das gerecht, denn in Montreuil hatte Javert Valjean betrachten können. Trotzdem wurde ihm unter diesen Blicken heiß.

„Wenn du nur gucken willst", brachte Javert würdevoll, aber ein wenig atemlos hervor, „dann gibt mir wenigstens auch etwas zum Anschauen."

„Ich habe einen Monat lang geguckt, das reicht völlig." Valjean begann, an seinem eigenem Hemd herumzuknöpfen. Gleichzeitig streifte er seine Schuhe ab und begann, mit dem Fuß langsam Javerts Bein entlang nach oben zu streifen.

Javert schloß die Augen, flehte um Selbstbeherrschung und stellte fest, als er die Augen wieder öffnete, daß Selbstbeherrschung nicht wirklich zu Valjeans Präferenzen gehörte. Javert hielt den vorwitzigen Fuß fest und warf einen höchst vorwurfvollen Blick auf Valjeans Hosen.

Valjean lachte leise und begann, seine knöpfende Tätigkeit mit geradezu aufreizender Langsamkeit an seiner Hose fortzusetzen.

Da Javert gerade günstig stand, packte er das Hosenbein und zog daran. Valjean hob etwas die Hüften an, und das eine Hosenbein war zusammen mit der Unterwäsche fort. Javert gab das Bein, was er festgehalten hatte, frei und wechselte zum anderen Bein. Dort zerrte er das zweite Hosenbein herunter.

„Komm her", befahl Valjean, und der Tonfall war dicht an demjenigen, den M. Madeleine verwendet hatte, um seinem renitenten Polizeichef Anweisungen zu geben.

Javert zuckte etwas zusammen, weniger wegen des Tonfalls, sondern ob der Reaktion, die sein Körper darauf zeigte. Seine Erregung nahm womöglich noch zu. „Ich denke, ich werde dir diese Bürgermeisterattitüde austreiben müssen."

„Da bin ich aber gespannt." Die letzte Silbe war kaum verklungen, da war Javert über ihm, weitere Worte waren zunächst nicht möglich, da ihre Lippen und Zungen zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren. Es war schneller, härter, heftiger als in Montreuil, wo es darum gegangen war, etwas zu erschaffen, woran Valjean sich erinnern konnte; jetzt war es zunächst einmal wichtig, die Anspannung des letzten Monats abzubauen, die sie seit der Überfahrt gequält hatte. Alle sonstigen Bedürfnisse konnten warten. Es war schließlich davon auszugehen, daß sie mehr als diese eine Nacht haben würden.

Es fiel beiden schwer, ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, so daß ein ums andere Mal der Mund des anderen, die Schulter oder der Hals dieses dämpfen mußten. Diesmal schafften sie es, fast im selben Moment zu kommen, was die Intensität noch steigerte.

Javert rollte sich von Valjean herunter, blieb bewegungslos auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte die Decke an, als könnte diese ihm die Antwort geben, wie es hatte geschehen können, daß er sich von einer Jungfrau zu einem außerordentlich sinnlichen Mann in weniger als fünf Wochen hatte entwickeln können.

Valjean drehte sich auf die Seite, so daß er Javert ansehen konnte. „Es ist gut, daß wir Januar haben", bemerkte er scheinbar zusammenhangslos.

„Was?" fragte Javert verständnislos, ohne den Blick von der Decke zu nehmen.

„Na, ja, ein Schal im Hochsommer wäre schwieriger zu erklären als jetzt, aber ich fürchte, du wirst in den nächsten Tagen auf jeden Fall einen brauchen."

„Soll das eine Unterhaltung über das Wetter werden?"

„Uh, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder?" Valjean konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, daß er Javerts unschuldige Unwissenheit sowohl amüsant als auch ausgesprochen attraktiv fand. „Ich habe Spuren an deinem Hals hinterlassen. Das passiert, wenn man zu intensiv küßt an diesen Stellen."

„Das heißt, jeder, der das sieht…" Javerts Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu seinem Hals.

„…Wird wissen, daß du nicht allein geschlafen hast."

„Vielen Dank."

„Dafür, daß ich dafür verantwortlich bin oder dafür, daß ich dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe?" Valjeans Miene verriet, daß er den Dank für ersteres bevorzugte. „Wir sollten bei Gelegenheit vielleicht ausprobieren, wie laut man hier sein kann, ohne daß es in Cosettes Zimmer zu hören ist. Es gibt Dinge, die muß unser Kind nicht hören."

„_Unser_ Kind?" Javert wandte sein Gesicht Valjean zu.

„Als was würdest du Cosette denn sonst beschreiben? Ja, schön, sie sagt ‚Papa' zu mir, aber sie betet den Boden an, über den du läufst."

Es war vor einem Monat nicht vorstellbar gewesen, daß Javert bei dem Gedanken, ein Kind als „seines" zu betrachten, gelächelt hätte. Jetzt jedoch tat er es. Er empfand Stolz darauf, daß ein kleines Mädchen entschieden hatte, ihn als zusätzlichen Vater zu wählen. „Du bist mehr ihr Vater als ich", sagte er dennoch.

„Vielleicht, aber du bist ihr Held."

„Selbst wenn ich akzeptiere, daß wir beide ein Kind haben, muß ich doch feststellen, daß die Reihenfolge, ähm, ungewöhnlich ist."

„Ungewöhnlich?"

„Wir hatten ein Kind, bevor wir zusammen waren, wir haben zusammen gewohnt, bevor wir…das hier getan haben, wir haben das Bett geteilt, bevor wir uns geküßt haben. Nicht, daß ich hier über großartige Erfahrungen verfüge, aber nach allem, was man hört, ist die Reihenfolge üblicherweise eine andere."

„Eine Beziehung beginnt üblicherweise aber auch nicht damit, daß einer den anderen verhaftet", erinnerte Valjean. „Wenn es schon so anfängt, kannst du nicht erwarten, daß es konventionell weitergeht." Er beugte sich über Javert und küßte ihn. „Willst du wieder davonlaufen oder bleiben?"

„Bitte? Ich laufe nicht davon."

„In Montreuil hast du es getan. Beide Male. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an, allein zurückgelassen zu werden."

„Es fühlte sich nicht gut an, dich allein zurückzulassen. Aber ich mußte nachdenken, und das ist in deiner Gegenwart etwas, das mir schon immer schwergefallen ist." Javert erwiderte den Kuß. „Ich bin sicher, du hast ein paar Methoden, die mir einen sehr guten Grund geben, dieses Bett vorerst nicht zu verlassen."


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Miss Isobel Gardiner stammte aus einer guten, aber verarmten Familie. Letzterem Umstandes sowie dem Skandal, der zur Verarmung der Familie geführt hatte, war es zu verdanken, daß es ihr mangels Mitgift nicht gelungen war, sich zu verheiraten, und so mußte sie mit Ende Dreißig ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst verdienen. Für Frauen wie sie gab es nur zwei akzeptable Tätigkeiten, nämlich Gesellschafterin bei einer älteren Dame von Stand, was in Miss Gardiners Fall schon daran scheiterte, daß sie nicht im mindesten unterhaltsam war, oder aber Gouvernante.

Ihr letzter Schützling war nun in die Gesellschaft eingeführt worden, womit sie erneut auf der Suche nach einer Anstellung war. Da kam ihr die Anzeige dieses französischen Herrn ganz recht, seine kleine Tochter zu unterrichten, und gleichzeitig ihm und seinem Schwager die englische Sprache beizubringen. Natürlich zögerte Miss Garduber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß diese Menschen in einer Nebenstraße von Cheapside lebten und auch nicht den Eindruck machten, als würden sie in ersten Kreisen verkehren, doch die Bezahlung war zu verlockend für jemanden, der ohne Einkommen war.

Das Mädchen war wohlerzogen, obwohl sie gegenüber ihrem Vater und ihrem Onkel gelegentlich vorlaut wirkte, was beide nicht zum Anlaß nahmen, das Kind zurechtzuweisen, sondern lieber darüber lachten. Die beiden Männer hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Der Vater des Mädchens war trotz seiner weißen Haare und des weißen Bartes schwer im Alter zu schätzen. Er war freundlich, höflich und sehr geduldig. Er war gebildet, auch wenn man merkte, daß er körperlich gearbeitet hatte, bevor er wohlhabend wurde. Der Onkel des Mädchens war jünger, von südländischem Aussehen, und freundlich oder geduldig wären die letzten Attribute gewesen, um ihn zu beschreiben. Es lag etwas Unnahbares, Abweisendes in seiner Art gegenüber jedem außer dem Mädchen und dessen Vater.

In Miss Gardiners Augen war es albern, noch darauf zu hoffen, daß sich doch noch ein Ehemann fand, doch sie konnte nicht umhin, Männer, denen sie begegnete, zu beobachten, ob sie zumindest theoretisch in Frage kamen. Beide Männer waren unter ihrem Stand, aber der Ältere würde einen perfekten Ehemann abgeben mit seiner Güte, wobei sie in aller Stille zugeben mußte, daß der Jüngere sie weit mehr faszinierte. Aber natürlich versuchte keiner von beiden, sich ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu nähern.

Es war im übrigen interessant, wie unterschiedlich die beiden Männer sich die fremde Sprache erarbeitete, der ältere eher intuitiv, der jüngere methodisch und fast verbissen, doch sie machten Fortschritte, so daß durchaus komplexere Gespräche in der englischen Sprache möglich wurden.

XXX

Das wurde auch erforderlich kurz nach Ostern. Javert und Valjean waren auf den Markt gegangen, um einzukaufen. Valjean war natürlich an dem Stand mit den Büchern hängengeblieben, während Javert etwas mehr als ungeduldig wartete. Er beobachtete die Szenerie und fragte sich, ob Valjean wohl wieder versuchen würde, mehr Bücher zu erwerben, als sie tragen konnten. Dieser Hang, ständig neuen Lesestoff zu erwerben, war für jemanden, der in Montreuil eine Bibel, die er verlegt hatte, und das „Handbuch für Polizeiarbeit" besessen hatte, ziemlich rätselhaft. Bücher waren gefährlich, sie mußten es sein, denn weswegen waren ansonsten so viele davon verboten?

Auf einmal bemerkte Javert einen Jungen, vielleicht ein Jahr jünger als Cosette, der sich an Valjean heranschob. Für ein geübtes Auge war es ein Leichtes zu erkennen, was der Junge vorhatte. Die kleine Hand glitt mit einer schockierenden Geschicklichkeit in die Rocktasche Valjeans und brachte eine Geldbörse zum Vorschein. Sehr zufrieden mit seiner Beute wollte der Junge den Rückzug antreten, drehte sich herum, um loszurennen, stieß jedoch gegen ein schier unüberwindliches Hindernis. Der Junge blickte nach oben und mußte erkennen, daß er gegen diesen hochgewachsenen Mann mit der straffen Haltung gelaufen war.

„Weißt du, was das besonders Dummes an deiner Tat ist?" fragte Javert in seinem akzentbeladenen, nicht ganz grammatikalisch richtigen Englisch. „Wenn du gefragt hättest, würde das Geld deins sein."

Der Junge zappelte in dem eisernen Griff, der seine Schultern festhielt.

„Oh, haben Sie Freundschaft geschlossen?" Valjean war hinzugetreten. Er sprach französisch, mehr aus Gewohnheit, denn aus Absicht.

„Eigentlich wollte ich verhindern, daß Sie die diversen Bücher, die Sie zu kaufen beabsichtigen, nicht bezahlen können." Javert entwand die Geldbörse der Hand des Jungen und reichte sie an Valjean zurück. „Ich denke, ich werde dieses Subjekt bei den zuständigen Behörden abliefern."

„Oh, Javert, nicht, er ist doch noch ein Kind."

„Ein kriminelles Kind."

„Sehen Sie doch, wie mager er ist. Bestimmt wollte er sich etwas zu essen kaufen."

Javert schloß die Augen. Alles in ihm drängte danach, einen mehrminütigen Vortrag darüber zu halten, daß Hunger allein kein Grund war, kriminell zu werden, daß es andere, legale Wege gab, um an Geld zu kommen, aber gleichzeitig wußte er, daß diese Worte bei Valjean nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden fallen würden. Wie sollten sie auch bei jemandem, dessen kriminelle Karriere genau wegen des Hungers eines Kindes begonnen hatte, wie er nicht müde wurde zu betonen? Javerts Griff lockerte sich nur ein wenig, was der Junge sofort dazu nutzte, sich mit einer geschickten, offenbar nicht zum ersten Mal versuchten Bewegung wegzudrehen und loszurennen.

Javert machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten. „Wenn man zu lange zögert, einen Straftäter festzunehmen, kann es leicht sein, daß er entkommt."

„Tatsächlich?" Valjean hob die Augenbrauchen und war sich selbst nicht allzu sicher, ob der Junge tatsächlich entkommen war, oder ob Javert ihm die Flucht ermöglicht hatte. War letzteres überhaupt vorstellbar? Andererseits hatte Javert schon so viele seiner Überzeugungen über Bord geworfen; der beste Beweis war, daß er hier auf diesem Londoner Markt stand.

Valjean entschied sich, den ganzen Vorfall zu ignorieren – zumindest vorerst.

XXX

Das Abendessen an diesem Tag war sogar für Valjeans Verhältnisse außerordentlich gut, und Javert wurde den Verdacht nicht los, daß dies etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Keine zehn Sekunden, nachdem alle drei das Besteck niedergelegt hatten, lehnte sich Javert zurück, betrachtete Valjean eingehend und fragte dann: „Nun?"

Ein wenig zu ertappt, um vorzugeben, nicht zu wissen, wonach Javert fragte, begann Valjean mit seinem Glas herumzuspielen. „Ich habe eine Idee, was wir mit dem Laden machen können."

„Doch ein Gasthaus?" fragte Cosette. Offenbar hatte sie Gefallen an dieser Idee gefunden.

„Nein, ich dachte mehr an eine Art Schule."

„Eine Schule?" Diesen Gedanken fand Javert irritierend. „Woher nimmst du die Schüler?"

„Sieh dich doch um in dieser Stadt." Valjean klang aufgeregt. „All diese Kinder, die hungrig sind, die keine Zukunft haben. Jemand muß ihnen Bildung verschaffen, damit sie lernen für ein besseres Leben, damit sie Arbeit finden können, mit der sie ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen können."

Irgendwie hätte Javert damit rechnen müssen, daß die Art, wie M. Madeleine für Montreuil-sur-mer gesorgt hatte, nicht nur Tarnung gewesen war, sondern auch Teile davon in Valjean schlummerten. „Dieser Plan kann nicht funktionieren."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Zwei Gründe. Erstens kann es sich keines dieser Kinder erlauben, zur Schule zu gehen, wenn sie jeden Tag ums Überleben kämpfen."

„Genau das ist ja die Idee." Valjean lächelte Cosette an. „Wer zum Unterricht kommt, bekommt auch eine Mahlzeit. Also doch eine Art Gasthaus."

„Du willst die Kinder mit Essen bestechen, damit sie lernen?"

„Das ist etwas unfreundlich ausgedrückt, aber ja. Du sagtest, es gäbe zwei Gründe."

„Der zweite Grund ist der Unterricht selbst. Du kannst die Kinder schlecht auf französisch unterrichten und das, was wir an Englisch können, dürfte kaum reichen, um es anderen beizubringen."

„Hindernisse sind dazu da, überwunden zu werden. Ich dachte, ich frage Miss Gardiner, ob sie für uns arbeiten möchte."

„Das macht sie im Leben nicht. Es scheint ja schon unter ihrer Würde zu sein, uns zu unterrichten."

„Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein."

„Das würde ich nie bezweifeln." Die Blicke der beiden Männer hielten sich für einen sehr langen Moment fest.

Nach dem Essen begann die übliche Abendroutine, Cosette machte sich bereit fürs Bett, beide Männer wünschten ihr eine gute Nacht.

„Du hältst meine Idee für nicht gut?" fragte Valjean, während er den Tisch abräumte.

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, daß es funktionieren wird", erwiderte Javert. „Aber es scheint dir viel zu bedeuten."

„Es ist mir wichtig. Ich meine, ich bin schon einige Monate in diesem Land, und ich habe noch nichts getan, um jemandem zu helfen."

„Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du ein paar Wochen lang nicht die Welt gerettet hast?" Javert konnte ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Manchmal bist du wirklich merkwürdig."

„Findest du?" Der kurze Moment von Selbstironie, der in Valjeans Augen geblitzt hatte, wich wieder großem Ernst. „Wirst du mich wenigstens ein wenig unterstützen?"

Javert machte zwei Schritte auf Valjean zu, legte diesem die Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn so an sich. „Wenn es sich für mich lohnt…"

„Sie werden doch nicht etwa auf Ihre alten Tage bestechlich, M. l'Inspecteur?"

Statt einer Antwort auf diese absurde Frage beugte sich Javert herunter und küßte Valjean. Es war ein langer, sehr ausgiebiger Kuß, der dazu führte, daß die Reaktion ihrer Körper darauf es nahelegte, den Rest des Abends ins Schlafzimmer zu verlegen.

„Papa?" kam plötzlich eine schlaftrunkene Kinderstimme von der Tür.

Die beiden Männer fuhren auseinander. In der Tür stand Cosette, Catherine im Arm, und blickte sie aus großen Augen an. „Kann ich noch etwas zu trinken bekommen, bitte?" fragte sie unsicher; es war deutlich, daß sie das gerade Geschehene nicht einzuordnen wußte.

„Natürlich kannst du noch etwas trinken." Valjean hatte sich als erster wieder gefaßt. „Was möchtest du denn? Ein Glas Wasser oder lieber etwas Milch?"

„Milch", antwortete Cosette entschlossen.

„Geh doch schon einmal wieder ins Bett, ich bringe dir gleich dein Glas."

Cosette blickte noch einmal von Valjean zu Javert und zurück und ging dann vor in ihr Zimmer.

Javert gab etwas von sich, was verdächtig nach einem Fluch klang, auch wenn die Sprache keine von denen beiden war, die Valjean verstand.

Valjean fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, blickte an sich herunter, wie um zu prüfen, ob seine Kleidung präsentabel war, und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dann trat er zum Schrank, goß etwas Milch in einen Becher und ging damit in Cosettes Zimmer. Er setzte sich zu dem Mädchen, das wieder ins Bett gekrochen war, und reichte ihr den Becher. Sie nahm ihn entgegen und trank zwei kleine Schlucke. Ihr Blick, den sie Valjean zuwarf, als sie den Becher absetzte, war eine einzige Frage.

Es kam nicht häufig vor, daß Valjean sich überfordert fühlte, doch dies war eindeutig einer dieser Momente. „Ich denke, du benötigst einige Antworten. Selbstverständlich werde ich dir diese Antworten geben."

Hätte Cosette Fragen gestellt, wäre es deutlich leichter gewesen, doch sie sah ihn nur stumm an.

„Was du gesehen hast, war ein Kuß, aber das weißt du sicherlich. Erwachsene küssen sich auf diese Weise, wenn sie…", Valjean zögerte, weil er nicht wußte, wie er das, was Javert und ihn verband, in Worte fassen konnte. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, was sie empfanden, es gab keine Liebesschwüre oder ähnliches. „…Wenn sie sich etwas bedeuten", beendete er den Satz schließlich.

„Na, das habe ich schon einmal gesehen", erwiderte Cosette trocken und erinnerte damit daran, daß sie ihr Leben bisher nicht als behütetes höheres Töchterchen verbracht hatte. „Aber das waren nicht zwei Männer."

„Einige Männer finden einen anderen Mann attraktiver als eine Frau." Die Situation ließ Valjean hilflos wirken. „Dazu gehöre ich auch.

„Dann bist du wohl nicht mein Vater?"

„Was?" Jetzt schaffte sie es, ihn völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Da du doch den Brief von Maman hattest und so, habe ich gedacht, daß du vielleicht wirklich mein Vater bist. Aber wenn du Männer lieber magst…"

„Ich möchte, daß du mir ganz genau zuhörst." Valjean nahm Cosettes Hand in die seine. „Ich bin in jeder Beziehung dein Vater; nur weil ich deine Mutter nicht in dieser Weise gekannt habe, ändert das nichts daran, daß du mein Kind bist."

Cosette schien einen sehr langen Moment nachzudenken. „Ich glaube, ich bin froh, daß du Männer lieber magst als Frauen."

„Ach, ja?" fragte Valjean überrascht.

„Ja, denn sonst wäre Javert nicht bei uns, oder?"

Valjean mußte das Lachen unterdrücken, das vor lauter Erleichterung aus seiner Kehle herauswollte. Die Logik des Kindes war verblüffend. „Nein, ich denke, das ist einer der Gründe, warum er doch mitgekommen ist." Er beugte sich zu Cosette herunter, küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen." Er deckte sie noch zu und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Javert war weder in der Küche, noch im Salon zu sehen. Valjean setzte seine Suche im Schlafzimmer fort. Dort saß Javert auf dem Bett und starrte ins Dunkel.

„Ich denke, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen", sagte Valjean. „Sie hat es akzeptiert. Das, was sie gesehen hat, ist für sie in Ordnung."

„Ich fürchte nur, für mich ist es nicht in Ordnung." Javert blickte nicht auf. „Ich habe Schwierigkeiten hinzunehmen, daß jemand davon weiß, was hier in diesem Zimmer zwischen uns vorgeht."

„Ich hoffe stark, daß Cosette das nicht so im Detail weiß." Valjean bereute seine Bemerkung bereits im selben Moment, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Ganz offensichtlich war Javert nicht nach Humor zumute, so trocken dieser auch sein mochte. „Entschuldige, das war nicht sehr passend. Wieso ist es ein Problem, was Cosette gesehen hat?"

Statt einer Antwort erhob Javert sich. „Dies ist wohl einer dieser Momente, wo ich merke, daß ich mich zurückziehen muß. Ich werde in der Kammer schlafen."

„Ich verstehe diese Reaktion gerade nicht so wirklich." Valjean griff nach Javerts Schulter. „Erkläre es mir bitte."

Javert blickte auf die Finger auf seiner Schulter, löste diese sanft, aber bestimmt und antwortete: „Das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das könnte." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er in die Kammer, schloß die Tür und ließ einen ratlosen Valjean zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Javert lag auf dem schmalen Bett, das in der Kammer stand, und war vielleicht weiter als jemals zuvor davon entfernt, Schlaf zu finden. Er hatte, seit sie aufgebrochen waren, um Cosette aus Montfermeil zu holen, nur zwei Nächte nicht in dem gleich Bett wie Valjean verbracht, und in einer dieser beiden Nächte war er überhaupt nicht schlafen gegangen.

Aber jetzt mußte er nachdenken, es schien auf einmal unbeschreiblich wichtig zu sein, daß er Distanz zwischen sich und diesen ehemaligen Sträfling brachte, dem er nicht nur zur Flucht verholfen, sondern ihn auf dieser sogar begleitet hatte. Einen vernünftigen Gedanken in Valjeans Gegenwart zu fassen, war ihm eigentlich im gesamten letzten Jahr schwergefallen.

Es gab Dinge, über die konnte er nicht mit Valjean sprechen. Wie sollte er ihm erklären, daß der Umstand, daß jemand über das, was zwischen ihnen passierte, Bescheid wußte, es irgendwie erst real werden ließ. Er konnte mit Valjean nicht darüber reden, was er empfand, denn dann hätte er Auskunft über seine Gefühle geben müssen. Schon das Zugeben, überhaupt Gefühle zu haben, erschien kaum möglich. Und das, was er empfand, in Worte zu fassen, ohne auch nur irgendeine Ahnung zu haben, ob seine Gefühle erwidert wurden…

Valjean hatte gesagt, Javert solle mit nach England kommen, aber was waren die Gründe gewesen? Natürlich war es für einen Charakter wie Valjean unmöglich, einem anderen die Strafe aufzuerlegen, die ihm selbst gebührte, sonst wäre er auch nicht nach Arras gereist, um diesen nutzlosen Champmathieu zu retten. Die Vorstellung, daß alles, was Valjean tat, nur auf Dankbarkeit und Verpflichtung beruhen mochte, machte es endgültig unmöglich für Javert, seine eigenen Gefühle zu gestehen. Es wäre unerträglich und demütigend zu hören, daß Valjeans Gefühle anderer Art waren.

„Ich wußte, warum ich niemals Gefühle zugelassen habe", flüsterte Javert in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Ich bin erbärmlich im Umgang damit."

Das kaum hörbare Wimmern brachte Javert dazu, sich irritiert aufzusetzen. Es war definitiv nicht von ihm selbst gekommen. Da war es ein weiteres Mal!

Javert schwang sich aus dem Bett und machte auf Zehenspitzen die drei Schritte vom Bett zur Tür. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, dann drehte er so vorsichtig wie möglich den Knauf und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt.

Auf dem Bett, welches sie für gewöhnlich teilten, warf sich Valjean hin und her und stieß Töne aus, die irgendwo zwischen Wimmern und Weinen lagen. Javert benötigte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, daß Valjean einen Alptraum hatte; etwas, das in den vergangenen Monaten nicht vorgekommen war.

Javert wußte nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Einfach wieder zu gehen, war keine Option; offenbar war es alles andere als angenehm, was Valjean träumte. Also mußte er ihn wecken, vorsichtig und nicht zu hastig.

Javert beugte sich über das Bett und griff nach Valjeans Schulter. Statt sich jedoch zu beruhigen, gab Valjean einen leisen Schrei von sich, holte aus und versetzte Javert einen so heftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf, daß dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen die Wand taumelte.

Valjean setzte sich auf, seine Augen blitzten, er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem in die Enge getriebenen Tier. „Nicht anfassen", zischte er.

Javert hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf und starrte auf das Bett. Was hatte er getan, einen solchen Schlag zu verdienen? Er füllte sich benommen und in mehr als nur körperlicher Weise verletzt.

„Javert?" Valjean schien seinen Verstand wiedergefunden zu haben. „Was ist passiert?"

Javert bewegte vorsichtig seinen Kiefer, um zu prüfen, ob sich noch all seine Zähne am richtigen Platz befanden. Wenn Valjean fragte, was geschehen war, hatte er den Schlag vielleicht nicht absichtlich geführt? „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, daß deine Faust eine potentiell tödliche Waffe ist?" Er tastete sich zum Bett vor und setzte sich schwer atmend nieder.

„Oh, Gott, das wollte ich nicht. Glaub mir, ich wollte dich nicht schlagen, ich muß noch geträumt haben." Valjean biß sich auf die Lippe, seine Augen waren feucht. „Ich… ich dachte, du seiest jemand anderes."

„Wer?" fragte Javert.

Valjean schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf.

„Findest du nicht, daß ich ein Recht auf eine Antwort habe, nachdem du mir gerade fast den Kiefer gebrochen hast?"

„Ich… Es ist jemand in Toulon, an den ich lieber nicht denken würde." Der Ausdruck in Valjeans Augen war gehetzter, als er es seit ihrer Ankunft in England bisher gewesen war.

Javert runzelte die Stirn. Es war für ihn schwer zu verstehen, was Valjean hindern mochte, ihm näheres zu erzählen. Valjean hatte ihm sehr freimütig berichtet, was er getan hatte, um das erste Jahr im Bagno zu überleben, was konnte da noch schlimmer sein? Es war eine irritierende Entdeckung für Javert, daß er sich verletzt fühlte, daß Valjean ihm nicht erzählen mochte, was seinen Alptraum ausgelöst haben mochte. Aber eigentlich setzte sich hier das Thema seiner trüben Gedanken der vergangenen Stunden fort. Was genau war er für Valjean?

„Wäre es für dich ein sehr großer Umstand, wenn du nicht wieder nach nebenan gingest?" fragte Valjean mitten in diese Zweifel hinein. „Es ist meist besser, wenn ich nicht alleine bin."

„Sicher", antwortete Javert etwas in seinen Gedanken verloren.

„Könntest du mich einfach nur festhalten?" Valjeans Stimme war verzweifelt, beinahe ängstlich.

„Wenn es das ist, was du möchtest…", antwortete Javert zögernd. Valjeans Wunsch machte das alles nicht wirklich klarer, abgesehen davon, daß er um etwas bat, was zwischen ihnen mehr als ungewöhnlich war. Ja, sicher war es intim, was zwischen ihnen in diesem Bett geschah, aber üblicherweise schliefen sie nicht in einer Umarmung ein, sondern rückten jeweils auf ihre Seite des Bettes. Es erschien irgendwie richtig zu sein, und insbesondere Javert fehlte es an Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, während Valjean bei seinen Erfahrungen niemals in der Position gewesen war, solche Vertrautheit einzufordern.

„Wie willst du es machen?" fragte Javert und hätte sich für die idiotische Zweideutigkeit am liebsten sofort auf die Zunge gebissen. „Ich meine, wie soll ich dich halten?"

„Wie du es willst", sagte Valjean nun ebenfalls etwas verlegen.

Javert streckte sich auf seiner üblichen Seite im Bett aus und zog Valjean an sich, so daß dessen Rücken seine Brust berührte. Eine Hand lag auf Valjeans Brust, die andere auf seinem Bauch. „Ist das so für dich angenehm?"

„Sehr", erwiderte Valjean und legte seine eigenen Finger auf die Javerts. „Und für dich?"

„Ja." Javert war so froh, daß er diese Haltung gewählt hatte, in der Valjean sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn er wußte nicht, welche seiner Emotionen man dort ablesen konnte. Dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, von dem er ahnte, daß es Glück sein mußte, oder den Zweifel, der weiter an ihm nagte, ob dies wirklich und von Dauer sein konnte, und ob er all dies tatsächlich verdienen mochte…

XXX

Als Valjean am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Javert bereits aufgestanden. In der Küche fand Valjean eine Nachricht, daß Javert einige Einkäufe erledigen wollte.

Valjean fand es ungewöhnlich, daß Javert so früh das Haus verlassen hatte, aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn Cosette benötigte ihr Frühstück, und ihm stand die Unterhaltung mit Miss Gardiner bevor. Nun, bei Tageslicht betrachtet, erschien es gar nicht mehr so einfach, die Dame zu überzeugen.

Als Miss Gardiner erschien, war Valjean ein in jeder Beziehung perfekter Gastgeber. Er servierte ihr Tee, den sie, wie er gelernt hatte, Kaffee vorzog, und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. „Ich finde, Ihr Unterricht trägt langsam Früchte", begann er.

Miss Gardiner blickte ihn nicht ohne Mißtrauen an. Üblicherweise fingen auf diese Weise Gespräche an, mit denen man Lehrerinnen entließ, weil die Schüler ausreichend gelernt hatten oder zu alt wurden. Sie hatte keinen Grund, an dieser besonderen Stellung zu hängen, nur hatte sie bislang noch keine anderen Angebote erhalten. Es gab eine große Zahl von Familien, die sich an den Skandal, der mit dem Namen Gardiner verbunden war, erinnerten. Ihre eigenen Ersparnisse würden auch nicht mehr allzulange reichen, wenn auch noch das Entgelt für den Unterricht hier wegfiele.

„Daher frage ich mich, ob Sie vielleicht eine Ausweitung Ihrer Unterrichtstätigkeit in Betracht ziehen würden", fuhr Valjean fort.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz." Immerhin, offenbar wollte man nicht auf ihre Dienste verzichten.

„Wir werden eine Schule gründen", erklärte Valjean, als sei dies das selbstverständlichste von der Welt.

„Sie denken an ein Institut für junge Damen?" Miss Gardiner fand die Idee durchaus nachdenkenswert.

„Nicht so ganz." Valjean räusperte sich. Javert hatte recht gehabt, das hier war deutlich schwieriger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Ich plane, den Laden unten in eine Schule für Kinder der Umgebung umzuwandeln. Wer zum Lernen kommt, bekommt auch eine Mahlzeit."

„Sie meinen, Sie wollen… gewöhnliche Kinder unterrichten." Miss Gardiner war sichtlich schockiert. „Sie wollen, daß ich diese Kinder unterrichte?"

„Das war meine Idee." Valjean lächelte gewinnend.

„M. Fauchelevent, vielleicht verstehen Sie nicht richtig", begann Miss Gardiner mit erzwungener Ruhe, „aber ich bin die Tochter eines Gentleman, ich habe nur in angesehenen Haushalten gearbeitet, und Sie verlangen, daß ich Arbeiterkinder unterrichte?"

„Finden Sie nicht, daß diese Kinder von Ihrem großen Wissen profitieren könnten?"

„Schmeicheln wird Sie nicht weiter bringen. In Frankreich mögen die Dinge anders liegen mit Ihren Revolutionen, aber hier ist es einfach nicht akzeptabel, was Sie mir anbieten. Ich kann meine Zeit nicht mit ungewaschenen Straßengören verbringen, um ihnen das ABC beizubringen."

„Und wenn ich Ihnen das Doppelte von dem zahle, was Sie in Ihrer letzten Stellung erhalten haben, zuzüglich dem Honorar für unseren Unterricht?"

Miss Gardiner warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Einrichtung, die eher einfach gehalten war. Schwer vorstellbar, daß ein solcher Preis gezahlt werden konnte. „Es ist unmöglich. Selbst, wenn ich das tun wollte, was ich nicht will, ich könnte es nicht. Sie verstehen meine Situation nicht. Ich würde danach niemals wieder eine Stelle in einem angesehenen Haus erhalten. Es ist schon so nicht einfach."

„Aber wenn Sie mein Angebot annehmen, müßten Sie sich nicht mehr nach einer Stelle umsehen. Es gibt genug zu tun für ein ganzes Leben. Und ich würde dafür sorgen, daß die Schule auch nach meinem Tod weiterhin besteht." Ich werde nicht ein weiteres Mal eine Schule, die ich gegründet habe, durch Umstände schließen lassen, fügte Valjean stumm hinzu.

Miss Gardiner starrte den Mann an, als habe er ihr gerade etwas sehr unpassendes vorgeschlagen. Es war unpassend, es mußte einfach unpassend sein, und doch… Sie hatte seit Monaten keine akzeptablen Angebote erhalten, und die zwei Stellen, die sie seit dem Skandal gehabt hatte, waren auch nur durch Vermittlung einer wohlmeinenden Großtante zustande gekommen, die nicht mehr am Leben war. Und vielleicht, vielleicht war es ja doch passend, zumindest bis etwas Angemesseneres erschien, denn das Geld stimmte, und wenn man es als Wohltätigkeitsarbeit tarnte…

Ganz langsam nickte sie.

XXX

Javert wußte, daß er eine unschöne Angewohnheit hatte, das Bett zu verlassen, wenn dort etwas geschah, was für ihn zu intim war. Auch Valjean hatte das ja bereits in ihrer ersten Nacht in dieser Wohnung angemerkt. Aber er konnte nun einmal in Valjeans Gegenwart nicht klar denken, das hatte er schließlich nie gekonnt. Er tat dann statt dessen Dinge, die er eigentlich nicht tun wollte.

Manchmal tat er das auch ohne Valjeans Anwesenheit, mußte er sich selbst eingestehen, als er gerade sich dabei erwischte, damit beschäftigt zu sein, Ausschau nach Dingen zu halten, die für die Einrichtung einer Schule mit angeschlossener Küche notwendig oder von Nutzen sein konnten.

An einem Marktstand entdeckte er diverse Töpfe und Pfannen sowie Blechgeschirr. Als er sich die Ware etwas näher ansehen wollte, bemerkte er, daß der Verkäufer ihn musterte. Die Hautfarbe und seine Haare waren für einen Engländer dunkel, und bevor Javert den richtigen Schluß ziehen konnte, sprach der Mann ihn an. „Ich kann dir einen guten Preis machen, Bruder", sagte er in der Roma-Sprache. „Wir müssen zusammenhalten."

„Ich bin weder an Zusammenhalt mit Ihnen interessiert, noch Ihr Bruder", antwortete Javert und stellte im gleichen Moment fest, daß er dieselbe Sprache benutzt hatte.

Der Mann lachte. „Sicher, Bruder. Und, kommen wir ins Geschäft?"

„Vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt." Javert wendete sich ab und konnte nicht umhin, die Schuld für diesen kleinen Vorfall Valjean zu geben. Wenn er nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre, hätte er, wie sonst in solchen Situationen in französisch oder hier in englisch geantwortet.

„Sir, kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?" kam auf einmal eine männliche Stimme von der Seite.

Javert sah in die Richtung des Sprechers und sah einen etwa dreißigjährigen Mann in militärischer Haltung, der allerdings Zivilkleidung trug. „Was wünschen Sie?" Dank Miss Gardiner war sein Englisch bedeutend besser geworden.

„Mein Name ist Finch, ich bin Mitglied der Marine Police", stellte der Mann sich vor. „Sie haben eben mit diesem Mann gesprochen?"

„Und?" Javert hatte in den vergangenen Monaten festgestellt, daß die englische Polizei in keiner Weise mit der französischen zu vergleichen war. Der größte Unterschied bestand darin, daß die englische Polizei kaum existent zu sein schien. Die Bow Street Runner setzten sich in Javerts Augen aus Subjekten zusammen, die man lieber verhaften als Verhaftungen vornehmen lassen sollte.

„Sie sprechen diese Zigeunersprache?"

„Wozu wollen Sie das wissen?" Javert war mehr als ungeduldig. Es war schlimm genug, daß ihm überhaupt Worte dieser Sprache entfleucht waren, aber daß ein Vertreter der ineffektiven englischen Polizei das mitbekommen mußte, war schon demütigend.

„Ich suche einen Übersetzer", antwortete Finch und lächelte. „Ich ermittle in einer Reihe von Diebstählen von Schiffen. Ein Zigeuner hat die Diebe gesehen und wurde von ihnen niedergeschlagen. Aber er spricht kaum englisch. Ohne seine Beschreibung wird es unmöglich, die Diebe zu fassen."

Javert betrachtete Finch etwas näher. „Und da haben Sie sich einfach auf die Straße gestellt in der Hoffnung, eine Person zu finden, die Rom spricht?"

„Äh, nein, eigentlich wollte ich den alten Jock fragen", Finch deutete auf den Verkaufsstand, „aber wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, statt dieses Gauners einen anständigen Bürger zu bitten, ziehe ich das natürlich vor."

Javerts Scham, beim Sprechen seiner Muttersprache erwischt worden zu sein, wich einer gewissen Amüsiertheit. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Ich bin gerne bereit, Ihnen behilflich zu sein. Mein Name ist Javert, Inspektor der französischen Polizei. Im Ruhestand", fügte er wahrheitsgemäß hinzu.

„Die französische Polizei…" Finchs Augen bekamen einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck. „Sie müssen mir unbedingt davon erzählen."


	5. Chapter 5

V.

_A.N.: Tatsächlich wurde die englische Polizei, die einen solchen Namen verdient, erst 1829 gegründet. Vorher gab es die Bow Street Runner und seit Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts die Marine Police, die für die Themse zuständig war. Sir Robert Peel ließ die Metropolitan Police nach französischem Vorbild gründen…_

Nach einer Stunde im Hauptquartier der Marine Police hatte Finch eine sehr genaue Beschreibung des einen Täters und eine vagere des anderen – der Zeuge hatte diesen nur kurz von hinten gesehen. Eine weitere Stunde lang fragte Finch dann Javert aus über die französische Polizeiorganisation und –arbeit sowie über den Gründer der Surête M. Vidocq. Letzteres erfreut Javert nicht sonderlich, auch wenn er sonst alle Fragen geduldig beantwortete, um einen wirklichen Eindruck von echter Polizeiarbeit zu geben. Aber ausgerechnet von Vidocq erzählen zu müssen und zu erklären versuchen, wieso ein mehrfach verurteilter Krimineller die effizienteste Polizei der Welt geschaffen hatte!

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich Sie überzeugen könnte, regelmäßig für uns tätig zu sein", sagte Finch gerade. „Sie könnten übersetzen und uns nebenbei ein paar von Vidocqs Tricks beibringen."

Javert gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Die Vorstellung, ein wenig Kontakt zu dem zu bekommen, was er einmal gelernt hatte, war verlockend, aber Tricks? Er benutzte keine Tricks.

„Welche Sprachen können Sie noch?"

„Französisch natürlich, und provençalisch, was aber etwas eingerostet ist."

„Sprechen alle französischen Polizisten vier Sprachen?" Finch war kurz davon, vor Bewunderung zu platzen.

„Ähm, eigentlich nicht." Javert räusperte sich. „Ich werde mir allerdings wohl noch ein wenig Vokabular aneignen müssen, wenn Sie wirklich vorhaben, mich zum Übersetzen zu beschäftigen. Unsere Lehrerin hat verständlicherweise bislang darauf verzichtet, mir nützliche Worte für Polizeiarbeit beizubringen. Was denken Sie, wo ich diese Worte am besten lernen könnte?"

„Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, die Zuschauergalerie von Old Bailey zu besuchen?" schlug Finch vor. „Dort sollten Sie ausreichend ‚nützliche' englische Worte lernen können."

„Das ist ein sehr bedenkenswerter Vorschlag." Javert fühlte sich ungewöhnlich beschwingt, als er schließlich die Polizeistation verließ. Er hatte etwas gefunden, womit er sich in diesem Land nützlich machen konnte. Valjean wollte seine Schule gründen, er selbst würde der englischen Polizei unter die Arme greifen, dabei war er sicherlich qualifizierter, als bei irgendwelchen Kindern Geduld zu üben.

Zu Javerts Überraschung fand er bei seiner Rückkehr in die Wohnung Valjean einträchtig mit Miss Gardiner im Salon Tee trinkend vor. Cosette veranstaltete mit Catherine eine eigene kleine Teeparty vor dem Kamin.

„Stellen Sie sich vor, Javert, Miss Gardiner, hat sich bereit erklärt, in unserer Schule zu unterrichten." Valjean strahlte ihn geradezu an, und zu seiner Schande mußte Javert sich diesen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht eingestehen. Wieso war es dieser Frau gelungen, ein solches Strahlen auf Valjeans Gesicht zu zaubern? Wieso war ihm das bisher nicht gelungen?

„Das sind in der Tat außergewöhnliche Neuigkeiten", erwiderte Javert und konnte sich nicht überwinden, seine eigenen Erlebnisse zu berichten. Auf einmal war er sich auch nicht mehr sicher, ob Valjean es wirklich als gute Nachricht betrachten würde, wenn er selbst begann, wieder für die Polizei tätig zu werden. So nickte er den beiden am Tisch zu und ging hinüber zu Cosette.

„Hast du gehört, wir gründen eine Schule?" fragte sie, während sie vorgab, Javert eine Tasse Tee einzugießen.

„Ich habe davon gehört." Da es etwas albern war, in gebückter Haltung auf Cosette und Catherine, die auf dem Fußboden hockten, sowie den Schemel, der als Tisch diente, herunter zu sehen und vorzugeben, Tee aus einer leeren Tasse zu trinken, ließ Javert sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden nieder. Es erinnerte ihn unangenehm an seine Kindheit, aber den Gedanken vertrieb er sofort.

„Kann ich auch in diese Schule gehen?" fragte Cosette unvermittelt.

„Sicher nicht", antwortete Javert scharf. „Das ist keine Schule für junge Damen."

„Aber muß ich denn eine werden?"

„Eine was?"

„Eine junge Dame. Papa sagt auch immer, eine junge Dame tut dies oder das, und das klingt sehr langweilig."

Einen Augenblick war Javert ratlos. Bei Cosettes Vorgeschichte war eine erstklassige Erziehung dringend vonnöten, damit niemals irgend jemand den Verdacht schöpfen würde, daß sie unehelich geboren war, womit ihre Mutter zuletzt ihren Lebensunterhalt verdient hatte, und wie sie bei den Thenardiers leben mußte. „Was möchtest du denn sonst sein?"

„Ich könnte doch Arzt werden. Dann könnte ich Menschen helfen."

„Mädchen können keine Ärzte werden."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil…," Javert wußte die Antwort, aber er konnte unmöglich diesem Kind, ihrem Kind, wie Valjean es genannt hatte, sagen, daß Frauen für solche Berufe nicht geeignet waren wegen ihrer starken Emotionen und der Unbeherrschbarkeit dieser. „Weil Frauen nicht erlaubt ist zu studieren." Das war immerhin weniger verletzend und auch keine Lüge.

„Vielleicht werde ich dann Pirat", überlegte Cosette laut.

„Pirat?" Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" Vielleicht sollte man Frauen doch studieren lassen, wenn die Alternative eine kriminelle Karriere darstellte?

„Piraten tun, was sie wollen."

„Und enden dafür am Galgen. Piraterie ist ein Verbrechen", erwiderte Javert streng.

„Und du magst keine Verbrecher, oder?" Cosette legte den Kopf schief.

Ohne es zu wollen, wanderte Javerts Blick zum Tisch hinüber, wo Valjean sich noch immer in angeregter Unterhaltung mit Miss Gardiner befand.

Cosettes Augen folgen diesem Blick. „Aber Papa magst du."

„Ja, das tue ich." In Javerts Stimme lag ein Hauch von Bitterkeit.

„Das finde ich gut." Cosette lächelte zufrieden und begann, Catherine zu befragen, was diese denn für Vorstellungen von der Zukunft hatte.

XXX

Nachdem Cosette an diesem Abend zu Bett gegangen war, stand Javert etwas unschlüssig in der Küche herum und sah zu, wie Valjean das Geschirr vom Abendessen abspülte. Schließlich griff er nach einem Handtuch und begann, das abgespülte Geschirr abzutrocknen.

Valjean warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Es war selten und außergewöhnlich, daß sich Javert mit dem Haushalt befaßte, wenn es sich nicht gerade um Dinge handelte, die seinen Ordnungssinn beeinträchtigten.

„Ich habe heute ein Angebot erhalten", begann Javert und starrte dabei auf den Teller in seiner Hand.

„Ein Angebot?" Irgendwie machte Javerts Verhalten Valjean ein wenig nervös.

„Die Marine Police hat mir angeboten, mich als Übersetzer zu beschäftigen." Javert atmete ein und aus. „Und ich habe angenommen."

„Wieso?" Valjeans Stimme klang ungläubig.

„Wieso?" wiederholte Javert.

„Ja. Ich gehe davon aus, daß jemand, der so methodisch und organisiert ist wie du, Gründe haben wird. Und die Gründe sind mit Sicherheit nicht, daß du Geld verdienen mußt."

„Nein." Javert dachte an die unvorstellbar hohen Beträge, die sich nach Einrichtung seines Kontos auf diesem plötzlich angefunden hatten. Er wußte sehr gut, daß es sich dabei keinesfalls um seine Ersparnisse alleine handeln konnte, sondern daß noch ein paar tausend Francs mysteriöserweise aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. „Ich bin, was ich bin, Valjean. Und das ist ein Polizist. Ich kann das nicht ändern, ich habe nichts anderes gelernt, und ich will auch nichts anderes tun."

„Du vermißt es." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ja, ich vermisse es mehr, als ich mir jemals vorgestellt habe. Und wenn ich davon etwas zurückholen kann, und sei es nur ein kleiner Teil, dann werde ich das tun."

„Gleichgültig, was ich darüber denke?" Valjean hatte sich wieder vollständig dem Abwasch zugewandt, er wollte nicht, daß Javert sein Gesicht sah. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung, wir könnten all das hinter uns lassen, vergessen, wer oder was wir waren."

„Das werden wir niemals können." Javerts Erwiderung war zu schnell und zu scharf, als daß sie tröstend hätte sein können.

Valjean nickte langsam. Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber er spürte, wie sich etwas änderte, wie ihm unmerklich etwas zu entgleiten schien, wovon er nicht einmal hätte sagen können, um was es sich handelte.. Er wollte etwas sagen, fragen, aber blieb stumm. Vielleicht war das eine natürliche Entwicklung, wenn zwei so unterschiedliche Charaktere zusammenlebten? Wer konnte das sagen? Sie beide sicherlich nicht.

„Cosette möchte deine Schule besuchen." Javert spürte die Spannung auch, doch er wußte nicht, wie er sie ändern konnte; so blieb nur, das Thema zu wechseln. „Und sie plant eine Zukunft als Arzt oder Pirat."

„Tatsächlich?" Valjean versuchte ein Auflachen, was prompt schief ging. „Ganz der Vater was? Etwas für andere tun oder sie ausrauben."

„Das war nicht lustig."

„Ich weiß." Valjean trocknete sich die Hände ab und wandte sich Javert wieder zu. „Ich weiß auch, daß du mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig bist, was du tust. Genausowenig wie ich dir."

„Richtig." Javert begann, das Licht im Salon und in der Küche zu löschen, Valjean verschloß die Eingangstür.

Vor der Tür des Schlafzimmers trafen sie wieder aufeinander, beide verunsichert, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. „Willst du wieder in dieser Kammer schlafen?" fragte Valjean schließlich unsicher.

„Willst du, daß ich das tue?" fragte Javert zurück.

Valjean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann ist die Antwort ‚nein'."

Sie sprachen nicht, als sie sich ihrer Kleider entledigten und zwischen die Decken schlüpften. Sie sprachen auch nicht, während ihre Hände begannen, den anderen zu berühren. Beide benötigten diese Umarmung, um sich zu versichern, daß sie das, was sie getan hatten, bevor sie irgend etwas anderes gemeinsam hatten, noch immer verband.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

_A.N.: Dieses Kapital ist der Serie „Garrow's Law" gewidmet, quasi Schulfernsehen, wenn man etwas über das englische Rechtssystem im 18./19. Jahrhundert wissen will…_

Javert saß jetzt die zweite Woche infolge auf der Besuchergalerie des Old Bailey und versuchte noch immer, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, wie die englische Justiz funktionierte. Der Mangel an geschriebenen Gesetzen war irritierend. Er hatte bereits diverse Diebe, Straßenräuber, Prostituierte, eine Engelmacherin und zwei Totschläger abgeurteilt gesehen. Es war merkwürdig, Gerichtsprozesse zu beobachten, an deren Zustandekommen er keinerlei Anteil hatte, aber es übte zumindest seine Sprachkenntnisse. Das Vokabular hinsichtlich Verbrechen und Justiz war deutlich gewachsen, ebenso wie der Inhalt in dem kleinen Buch, in dem Javert die wichtigsten Worte notierte.

Als Javert zum ersten Mal einen „thieftaker" zu Gesicht bekam, war er ausgesprochen verwirrt. Die Vorstellung, daß ein Verbrechensopfer einer Person Geld zahlte, der dann einen Verbrecher festnahm und vom Gericht erneut Geld bekam, war jenseits Javerts Vorstellungskraft. Kein Wunder, daß der junge Mr. Finch so wild nach Geschichten von richtiger Polizeiarbeit war.

Aber Javert war ja auch nicht deswegen anwesend, weil er etwas über das englische Justizsystem lernen wollte, das war nur ein Nebeneffekt, es ging um Aneignung der entsprechenden Fachsprache. Deswegen verfolgte er auch nur die Sprache, weniger die Fälle und Urteile an sich.

Es war der fünfte oder sechste Fall an diesem Tag, der zweite nach der Essenspause, als der Richter ein Urteil verkündete, das abwich von der üblichen Hängen-Zuchthaus-Deportation-Routine abwich. Es lautete auf „branding". Javert benötigte einen kurzen Moment, um den Sinn dieses Wortes zu verstehen, dann hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, den Saal des Old Bailey zu verlassen. Er spürte Schwindel, sein Magen rebellierte, er brauchte frische Luft.

Sehr unzeremoniell drängte er sich durch die Reihen der Zuschauergalerie, trat sogar noch jemandem auf den Fuß und schaffte es nach draußen auf die Treppen, bevor sein Magen die Oberhand gewinnen konnte.

Bis vor wenigen Monaten hatte er ein Brandzeichen für ein sinnvolles Instrument gehalten, um Kriminelle identifizieren zu können und gleichzeitig zu bestrafen. Doch der Umstand, daß er ein Brandzeichen seit über einem halben Jahr regelmäßig täglich zu Gesicht bekam, daß er es sogar mehr als einmal geküßt hatte, als könnte er den Schmerz, den es verursacht hatte, fortnehmen, änderte alles. Es war barbarisch, und wenn er den Gedanken kaum ertragen konnte, daß irgendein unbekanntes kriminelles Subjekt auf diese Weise bestraft wurde, wie sollte er sich dafür rechtfertigen, daß Valjean ein solches Brandmal trug?

Wäre Javert ein paar Jahre älter und früher nach Toulon gekommen, so hätte er Häftling 24601 vielleicht sogar selbst das glühende Eisen auf die Brust gedrückt, wie er es bei dem einen oder anderen Gefangenen getan hatte. Und wenn dieser bloße Gedanke schon ihm den Magen umdrehte, wie konnte Valjean überhaupt seine Anwesenheit ertragen? Wie gelang es Valjean, Tag für Tag mit jemandem zu leben, der ihn jede Sekunde an die schrecklichste Zeit seines Lebens erinnerte? Kein Wunder, daß Valjean niemals sagte, was er empfand, weil das, was er empfinden mußte, verletzend war.

Javert stützte den Kopf auf das Geländer vor sich und zwang seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag durch bloße Willenskraft, sich zu beruhigen. Er war niemals näher an einer Panik gewesen, außer vielleicht in jeder Nacht in Montreuil, als er geglaubt hatte, den Bürgermeister falsch denunziert zu haben.

Er konnte nur froh sein, daß niemand seinen Anfall beobachtet hatte, den er kannte.

Javert hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zuende gedacht, als er vor sich den jungen Mr. Finch erkannte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte dieser besorgt. „Sie wirken etwas blaß."

„Ja, wunderbar", antwortete Javert und wirkte etwas zerstreut. „Ich brauchte nur frische Luft. Es ist da heute sehr stickig drinnen."

„Da haben Sie recht. Ich bin froh, daß ich nur einige Unterlagen abgeben mußte, anstatt wirklich in den Saal zu müssen." Finch betrachtete Javert prüfend. „Soll ich Sie lieber ein Stück begleiten? Sie wirken noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen."

Alles in Javert sträubte sich dagegen, das Angebot anzunehmen, sein Stolz ließ das eigentlich nicht zu. Andererseits würde es seinem Stolz auch nicht guttun, wenn er mitten auf der Straße zusammenbrechen würde und sich von vollkommen Fremden helfen lassen zu müssen.

Finch redete pausenlos, beginnend vom warmen Wetter über den allgemeinen Gesundheitszustand und schließlich den Anstieg von Kriminalität im Hafen mit dem wärmeren Wetter. Javert hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, versuchte noch immer zu verstehen, was eigentlich genau mit ihm geschehen war, ohne dies wirklich zu begreifen, und ehe er zu irgendeinem Schluß kommen konnte, stellte er fest, daß sie an dem Haus angekommen waren, in welchem er wohnte.

Zivilisierte Umgangsformen waren nicht gerade Javerts allerstärkste Seite, aber er wußte auch, daß es alles andere als akzeptabel war, wenn er sich jetzt von Finch verabschiedete. „Möchten Sie vielleicht auf eine Tasse Tee hereinkommen?" fragte er.

„Das klingt verlockend." Finch folgte Javert durch den Laden, der schon erheblich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Klassenraum aufwies als noch vor einer Woche, in die obere Etage.

Als Javert die eigentliche Wohnung betrat, bemerkte er, drei Dinge. Das erste war, daß die unvermeidliche Miss Gardiner im Salon saß und sich sehr angeregt mit Valjean unterhielt, das zweite war die Feststellung, daß Cosette sich offenbar in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, da sie nicht zu sehen war, und das dritte war der Umstand, daß Valjean bei seinem Eintreten zusammenzuckte. War das Schuld? Spielte sich da etwas ab zwischen Valjean und Miss Gardiner, was er nicht wissen sollte? Es war in der Vergangenheit niemals wirklich zur Sprache gekommen, ob Valjean Interesse an Frauen hatte. Er hatte sich aufopfernd um Fantine gekümmert, und er verbrachte ausgesprochen viel Zeit mit Miss Gardiner.

Valjean räusperte sich. „Ich sehe, Sie haben Besuch mitgebracht?"

Javert riß sich zusammen und stellte Finch vor. Valjean begrüßte den jüngeren Mann höflich, wirkte aber nicht sehr erfreut darüber, einen Polizisten bewirten zu müssen, während Miss Gardiner die Anwesenheit eines solchen für unter ihrer Würde zu halten schien.

Die Atmosphäre war angespannt während des Tees, keine der vier Personen schien genau zu wissen, worüber sie mit den anderen sprechen sollte, und so waren eigentlich alle erleichtert, als Miss Gardiner erklärte, sich nunmehr auf den Weg nach Hause machen zu wollen. Zum Erstaunen aller erbot sich Mr. Finch, sie ein Stückchen zu begleiten, bis sie besser beleumdete Straßen erreicht haben würde. Noch größer war das Erstaunen, daß Miss Gardiner dieses Angebot annahm.

Während Valjean das Abendessen vorbereitete, ging Javert nach Cosette sehen. Es war ungewöhnlich, daß sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzog und nicht zum Vorschein kam. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Ihr schien fürchterlich warm zu sein, denn der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, doch gleichzeitig zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. „Mir geht's nicht gut", flüsterte sie, als sie Javert sah. Mit zwei Schritten war Javert am Bett, fühlte die Stirn des Kindes, die außergewöhnlich heiß war, und rief im nächsten Moment nach Valjean.

Die folgenden Stunden waren hektisch. Man sollte glauben, daß keiner der beiden Männer in der Lage gewesen wäre, mit einem kranken Kind umzugehen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Valjean hatte in Montreuil tatkräftig im Hospital geholfen, und Javert hatte sich eben auch um die Opfer einer Tat und nicht nur um den Verbrecher kümmern müssen. Medizinische Versorgung war ihnen somit beiden nicht fremd. Konzentriert und, als hätten sie dies schon häufiger getan, aufeinander abgestimmt, trafen sie die Vorkehrungen, um das Fieber zu senken.

Sie sprachen mit Cosette, um ihr zu versichern, daß alles in Ordnung sei, aber es erschien unmöglich, miteinander zu sprechen. Welchen Sinn hätte es gehabt, wenn sie einander versichert hätten, wie sehr sie sich sorgten?

Cosette erhielt Wadenwickel, und sie flößten ihr Wasser ein in großen Mengen. Als sich ihr Zustand am späteren Abend noch immer nicht gebessert hatte, machte Valjean sich auf den Weg, um einen Arzt zu holen. Er kehrte zurück mit einem Beutel voller Weidenrinde, aus der er einen Tee brauen sollte, und der Mitteilung, nachdem Arzt zu schicken, sollte der Tee das Fieber nicht innerhalb einer Stunde verringern.

In der Wohnung war es ruhig. So leise es ging, schlich Valjean zu Cosettes Zimmer und warf einen Blick hinein. Das Mädchen hatte aufgehört zu zittern und atmete ruhig in tiefem Schlaf. Ihr Kopf lag in Javerts Armbeuge, er selbst hatte sich halb sitzend, halb liegend neben ihr ausgestreckt und streichelte ihre Hände. Auch er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Valjean konnte sich mehrere Sekunden nicht von dem Anblick losreißen der beiden Menschen, die für ihn innerhalb weniger Monate Mittelpunkt seines Lebens geworden waren. Cosette, das Kind, das ihn so bedingungslos liebte, wie er sie liebte, dem es gleichgültig war, ob er, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in Ketten herumlief. Es war schlichtweg unvorstellbar, daß sich daran jemals etwas ändern würde, weder auf seiner Seite, noch von Cosette aus.

Javert war komplizierter, schwieriger. Es gab zwischen ihnen so vieles, was unausgesprochen blieb, es war unmöglich zu erraten, was hinter seiner Stirn vorgehen mochte. Was er dachte, was er fühlte, war für Valjean noch immer ein Rätsel. War Javert hier, weil er hier sein wollte, oder weil seine Alternativen begrenzt waren? Bedauerte er seine impulsive Entscheidung, oder hielt er sie immer noch für eine gute Idee?

Valjean war sich nur seiner eigenen Gefühle sicher. Er war sich ihrer bewußt gewesen spätestens nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Montreuil, daß er sich auf der Reise unmerklich, aber stetig verliebt hatte. Es war alles andere als einfach, verliebt zu sein, ohne zu wissen, ob diese Gefühle über das hinaus, was zwischen ihnen in ihrem Bett vor sich ging, erwidert wurden.

Und dieser Moment vorhin, als Javert diesen jungen Polizisten mit nach Hause gebracht hatte… Beinahe hätte Valjean vergessen, daß er nur noch Gutes tun wollte. Aber dieser junge Mann an Javerts Seite, der soviel mehr gemeinsam mit Javert hatte als er selbst, und dazu noch den Vorteil, fünfundzwanzig Jahre jünger zu sein… Eifersucht war kein schöner Zug, aber was konnte er dagegen tun?

Javert wählte diesen Moment, um von dem schmalen, schlafenden Körper in seinem Arm aufzusehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Valjean errötete, denn er fühlte sich ertappt bei seinen Gedanken, die er nicht auszusprechen wagte. Wie konnte er selbst Vertrauen dafür in Anspruch nehmen, daß er selbst nun ein anderer Mensch war, wenn er gleichzeitig zeigte, daß er an Javerts Treue zweifelte?

„Sie schläft jetzt fest", sagte Javert leise. „Das Fieber scheint auch gesunken zu sein."

„Gott sei Dank." Valjean bekreuzigte sich. „Was hast du gemacht, daß es gesunken ist?"

„Nichts. Ich habe sie nur in den Schlaf gesungen, wie sonst auch."

„Deine Stimme ersetzt die Medizin eines Arztes?" Vor Erleichterung wußte Valjean nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Vielleicht solltest du ein Geschäft daraus machen."

Javert konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln. Was auch immer geschehen würde, der Umstand, daß sie beide Cosette liebten, würde sie immer verbinden. Er warf einen Blick zu Valjean und von diesem auf die andere Bettkante.

Ohne daß ein Wort gesprochen worden war, verstand Valjean. Er legte die Medizin zur Seite, schlüpfte aus Hut, Mantel und seinen Schuhen und ließ sich auf der freien Bettkante nieder. Seine Hände schlossen sich um die Javerts, so daß sie beide Cosettes Hände umfaßten.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Es war warm und sonnig, als Javert für seine Verhältnisse ausgesprochen gut gelaunt zum Old Bailey spazierte. Er war in dieser Woche noch nicht zu seinem besonderen Sprachunterricht dort gewesen; bis Cosette wieder ganz auf den Beinen war, hatten sie dafür gesorgt, daß immer einer von ihnen bei ihr bleiben konnte. Aber jetzt war sie munter wie sonst auch, die Erkältung, deren Vorbote das Fieber gewesen war, hatte sich verzogen, und sie verlangte auch nicht mehr, daß sie im Schlafzimmer übernachten konnte.

Letzteres hatte gestern abend dazu geführt, daß Valjean offenbar ein großes Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe verspürt und Javert mehrere Stunden wachgehalten hatte. Nicht, daß Javert dagegen Einwände erhoben hätte, doch irgend etwas war anders gewesen als sonst. Wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, war es wohl der Umstand, daß Valjean dicht an ihn geschmiegt, eingeschlafen war. Das war nichts, was üblicherweise geschah, aber Javert kam nicht umhin, es irritierend angenehm zu finden. Vielleicht war ja doch alles viel einfacher, und sie würden irgendwann einmal darüber sprechen, was sie eigentlich füreinander waren.

Javert stieg, nachdem er das Gerichtsgebäude betreten hatte, die Stufen zur Besuchergalerie hinauf. Er grüßte sogar zwei der ebenfalls regelmäßig anwesenden Besucher mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, bevor er seinen üblichen Platz direkt neben einer der Säulen einnahm. Der Sitzungstag nahm seinen üblichen Verlauf. Es begann mit einem Straßenräuber, dann folgte ein Dieb und schließlich ein Mann, der angeklagt war, einen anderen in einem Wirtshaus einen Bierkrug auf den Kopf geschlagen zu haben, also nichts, was Javerts Aufmerksamkeit besonders gefesselt hätte, abgesehen davon, daß der Geschädigte im letztgenannten Fall mit einem nur schwer verständlichen Akzent sprach, da er aus dem Norden Englands stammte.

Im vierten aufgerufenen Fall wurden zwei junge Männer zur Anklagebank geführt. Sie wirkten nicht so wie die meisten Angeklagten, sondern irgendwie scheu, dabei jedoch einander auch nahestehend. Sie weckten Javerts Aufmerksamkeit, so daß er von der Anklageerhebung den ersten Teil nicht richtig mitbekam, sondern lediglich etwas von „widernatürlichen Beziehungen" verstand.

Der erste Zeuge der Anklage war ein Nachbar, der sehr umständlich erzählte, wie die beiden Männer in die Wohnung neben ihm gezogen waren, und augenscheinlich etwas vor der Nachbarschaft zu verbergen hatten, da sie sich mit niemandem dort näher bekannt machten. Schließlich berichtete der Zeuge mit sichtlicher Empörung, wie er eines Tages meinte, Schreie aus der Nachbarwohnung gehört zu haben, dort hineinstürmte, und beide Männer in wenig bekleidetem Zustand auf dem Bett in einem „sodomistischen Akt" erblickte.

Javert hoffte, daß der Zeuge nun endlich zum Punkt kommen würde. Irgendwie mußte doch langsam einmal eine strafbare Handlung kommen anstatt lediglich der Beschreibung einer fürchterlich peinlichen Situation. Zu Javerts grenzenloser Überraschung stellte der Ankläger keine weiteren Fragen, und der Anwalt der Verteidigung begann den Zeugen intensiv darüber zu befragen, was genau er gesehen haben mochte und konnte, und ob es irgend etwas gab, was er mißdeutet haben könnte.

Javert war mehr als irritiert, so daß er einem der beiden anderen Besucher, die regelmäßig kamen, fragte: „Entschuldigen Sie, ich verstehe gerade nicht so ganz, was da unten vorgeht. Weswegen sind die beiden genau angeklagt?"

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn über soviel Unwissenheit, schob es jedoch darauf, daß sein Gegenüber es vielleicht nicht verstanden haben mochte, da Englisch hörbar nicht seine Muttersprache war. „Na, Sodomie. Und sie sind zweifellos schuldig."

„Aber das ist doch nicht alles, oder?"

„Das reicht doch wohl."

„Ich verstehe Sie wirklich richtig, daß die beiden wegen nichts weiterem beschuldigt werden, und daß das, was sie getan haben, strafbar ist?"

Der Mann warf Javert einen Blick zu, als zweifele er an dessen Verstand. „Na, das will ich meinen. Natürlich ist Sodomie strafbar, was denken Sie denn? Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder von den Perverslingen tun könnte, was seinem kranken Hirn beliebt?"

Javert hatte das Gefühl, als habe ihm jemand ohne Vorwarnung in den Magen geschlagen. Er spürte, wie sein Frühstück versuchte, wieder ans Tageslicht zu kommen, und es benötigte die gesamte seiner alles andere als unbeträchtlichen Willenskraft, um es daran zu hindern. Er glaubte für einen Moment, daß die Galerie sich neigen und ihn schnurstracks auf die Anklagebank hinunter kippen würde. Um dies zu verhindern, versuchte er, sich zurückzulehnen, stellte fest, daß die Bank keine Rückenlehne hatte, und lehnte sich statt dessen seitlich gegen die Säule, während seine Finger die Ränder der Bank umklammerten.

Es gab ein Gesetz, gegen das er seit Monaten immer wieder verstoßen hatte. In Frankreich mochte es genügend Personen geben, die es so sahen wie sein Sitznachbar, aber das änderte nichts daran, daß das, was zwei Männer miteinander taten, seit über einem Jahrzehnt keine Straftat mehr darstellte. Ihm war nicht bewußt gewesen, daß die Gesetze in England anders sein mochten.

Aber das änderte nichts, denn wenn Javert seine strengen Maßstäbe ansetzte, die er bei jedem Straftäter angewendet hätte, schütze Unwissenheit nicht vor Strafe. Aber die Strafe an sich war nebensächlich, es war der Umstand, daß er konsequent gegen ein Gesetz verstieß, und dieses nicht kurzfristig würde ändern können, wenn alles so weitergehen würde wie bisher.

Javert hatte in seinem ganzen Leben kein Gesetz gebrochen bis zu jenem Tag, als er Valjean, statt ihn nach Arras zu überstellen, freiließ und auf ein Schiff nach England setzte. Und seitdem immer wieder, war sein Leben eine einzige Straftat geworden, war sein Verhalten genau das, was Leute von jemandem seiner Herkunft erwarteten.

Das Gesetz war sein Gott gewesen, und er hatte versagt dabei, diesem Gott zu dienen. Er hatte früher immer gesagt, daß ein Verbrecher immer ein Verbrecher bliebe, und jetzt hatte sich dieser Satz mit grausamer Ironie bewahrheitet. Diese eine Straftat am Hafen von Etaplès, einem Straftäter zu Flucht zu verhelfen, führte zu einem Leben in Straftaten.

Wie sollte er mit diesem Wissen weiterleben? Für einen Moment lang erwog Javert ernsthaft, alles zu beenden, eine Themsebrücke, der Fluß, es würde schnell vorbei sein. Doch das ging nicht, der Kummer, den eine solche Handlung über Cosette bringen würde, das konnte er nicht.

Und vermutlich war in diesem Land sogar Selbstmord strafbar, fügte er in Gedanken sarkastisch hinzu.

Javert hing seinen Gedanken so nach, daß er weder bemerkte, daß die beiden jungen Männer verurteilt wurden, noch daß der Richter die weitere Sitzung auf den Nachmittag nach einer Mittagspause vertagte. Erst als ihn einer der Gerichtsdiener an der Schulter berührte und aufforderte, die Galerie zu verlassen, fiel ihm auf, daß sich der Saal fast vollständig geleert hatte.

Als befände er sich in einem Alptraum, leistete Javert der Aufforderung Folge. Er stieg die Treppe von der Galerie hinunter, verließ das Gerichtsgebäude und lief durch die Stadt. Häuser, Personen, Fuhrwerke wirkten, als seien sie nicht real, als flöge das alles wie ein flüchtiger Eindruck an ihm vorbei.

Und in seinem Kopf war dieser Gedanke, der mit unglaublicher Macht in seinem Gehirn hämmerte. Es ist vorbei, wie konnte es das nicht sein?

XXX

Valjean hockte auf dem Fußboden des früheren Ladens unter der Wohnung, die sich langsam, aber sicher in ein Schulzimmer verwandelte, und versuchte, an einem der Stühle, die er erworben hatte, die Beine zu fixieren. Miss Gardiner und Cosette saßen in einer der Bänke und nähten Vorhänge.

Valjean war sicher, in zwei Wochen die ersten Schüler unterrichten zu können, und das sorgte bei ihm für ein Gefühl von großer Zufriedenheit. Er hatte das Gefühl, durch das erzwungene Verlassen von Montreuil seine Aufgabe nicht vollständig erfüllt zu haben. Doch jetzt konnte er in einem anderen Land fortsetzen, was er begonnen hatte, um endlich, mit seinen geringen Mitteln, das Elend der Welt zu verbessern.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf, und Javert kam herein. „Vielleicht könnten Sie mir eben etwas zur Hand gehen und…"

Javert reagierte nicht und durchquerte den Raum, als habe er überhaupt nicht gehört, daß er angesprochen wurde.

„Javert?" fragte Valjean und konnte nur zusehen, wie dieser ohne einen Blick nach links oder rechts zu werfen, die Treppe nach oben stieg. Valjean sah zu Cosette hinüber, die ihn fragend ansah, und zu Miss Gardiner, in deren Augen Irritation lag.

Sehr sorgfältig legte Valjean den Stuhl beiseite, erhob sich und folgte Javert. Selbst jemand, der nicht mehrere Jahre damit zugebracht hatte, Javert im Auge zu behalten, hätte erkennen können, daß irgend etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, denn dessen Gesicht war so bleich, als habe er einen Geist gesehen.

Valjean öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung und fand, nachdem er zunächst vergeblich im Salon nachgesehen hatte, Javert im Schlafzimmer, genauer gesagt im Rahmen der Tür, die das Schlafzimmer mit der Kammer dahinter verband. Javerts Stirn lag gegen das Holz des Türrahmens gepreßt, während seine Augen das große Bett im Schlafzimmer anstarrten.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Valjean. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Ich bin ein Verbrecher."

Valjean konnte sich ob der Absurdität dieser Aussage ein Auflachen nicht verkneifen. „Du? Unmöglich."

„Du findest das amüsant, ausgerechnet hier, an dem Ort, an dem das Verbrechen begangen wurde?"

„Was?" Jetzt war Valjean vollkommen verwirrt. Er machte einen Schritt auf Javert zu, doch dieser hob mit solcher Entschlossenheit die Hand, daß er mitten in der Bewegung innehielt.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben."

„Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn du heute noch etwas vorhast." Valjean hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, daß ihm gerade etwas Entscheidendes an dem Gespräch entging, ohne zu wissen, was das sein mochte.

„Hast du es gewußt?" Javert hob zum ersten Mal langsam den Kopf.

„Ich habe leider überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon du gerade sprichst."

„Vielleicht ist das Teil des Problems. Wir verstehen einander nicht."

„Verdamm, Javert", an der Tatsache, daß er fluchte, konnte man erkennen, wie beunruhigend Valjean das Gespräch fand, „was ist los? Erkläre mir, was mit dir passiert ist in den letzten Stunden, denn als du heute morgen das Haus verlassen hast, warst du noch bester Dinge."

Javert schloß die Augen und öffnete sie sogleich wieder. Die Erinnerung an den Grund, weswegen er das Haus in guter Laune verlassen hatte, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. „Hast du gewußt, daß es Länder gibt, in denen… bestimmte Verhaltensweisen anders als in Frankreich strafbar sind?" fragte er mit erzwungener Ruhe.

„Oh", machte Valjean lediglich.

„Ich saß heute im Gericht und habe dabei zufällig erfahren, daß es in England ein Verbrechen ist, wenn zwei Männer…" Javert machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Bett herüber.

„Es tut mir leid, daß du es so erfahren hast", murmelte Valjean und wußte im selben Moment, welchen fatalen Fehler er gemacht hatte.

Zum ersten Mal machte Javert eine schnelle Bewegung, seit diese Unterhaltung begonnen hatte. Er fuhr herum und starrte Valjean an. „Du hast es gewußt? Du hast es gewußt", wiederholte er, jetzt nicht mehr als Frage, sondern als Feststellung. „Wie konntest du mir das verschweigen?"

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Aber ich wußte nicht wie. Ich habe befürchtet, daß du so reagierst wie jetzt."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung."

„Keine gute jedenfalls, ich weiß."

„Aber das, was wirklich das ist, was mich wütend macht, ist nicht einmal, daß du mich durch dein Schweigen dazu gebracht hast, in deinen Armen zu liegen, obwohl es hier gegen das Gesetzt verstößt. Es zeugt nicht gerade von Respekt, es nicht für notwendig zu erachten, mit mir zu sprechen. Du hast mir jede Möglichkeit genommen, selbst eine Entscheidung zu treffen."

„Natürlich respektiere ich dich", widersprach Valjean, doch Javert fiel ihm sofort ins Wort.

„Deine Art, das zu zeigen, sagt etwas anderes. Was bin ich für dich, Valjean? Nein, sag es nicht, denn ich weiß es. Ich bin eines deiner Projekte. In dem Moment, in dem ich an Bord dieses Schiffes gegangen bin, wurde ich dazu. Und natürlich warst du dein großmütiges Selbst. Nachdem ich dich hatte gehen lassen, konntest du mich ja nicht einfach wegschicken, denn ich hing fest hier, ohne viel Geld, ohne Sprachkenntnisse." Javert lachte einmal bitter auf.

„Du redest Unsinn", erklärte Valjean, „und das weißt du auch."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht." Javert wandte sich ab, ging in die Kammer, kam nach einigen Sekunden mit seiner Uniform und dem dazugehörigen Mantel über dem Arm heraus und breitete beides auf dem Bett aus. „Ich weiß deine selbstlosen Versuche zu schätzen, mich über das, was ich zurückgelassen habe, hinwegzutrösten." Die Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Ich hatte eine Karriere, einen Beruf, der mir alles bedeutet hat, ich hatte ein Leben in Frankreich. Ich habe all das aufgegeben, nicht, weil ich Angst hatte, was mit mir gesehen würde, sondern weil ich glaubte, das Richtige zu tun, weil ich mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Doch hier stelle ich fest, daß ich nicht gut getauscht habe. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich berühre, werde ich zum Verbrecher. Doch selbst das hätte ich hingenommen, wenn das, was sich zwischen uns entwickelt hätte, all das wert wäre. Aber das ist es nicht, jedenfalls dann nicht, wenn eine Seite tiefere Gefühle hat und die andere lediglich Mitleid empfindet." Er rollte die Uniform samt Mantel zusammen. „Lebwohl, Valjean. Es recht mir nicht mehr, nur Empfänger deines Mitleides oder ein Projekt zu sein. Dafür habe ich zuviel aufgegeben. Du machst es mir unmöglich zu bleiben."

Valjean hatte mit wachsender Verzweiflung zugehört. Er hatte niemals gelernt, mit einer derartigen Situation umzugehen. Im Grunde seines Herzens glaubte er noch immer, daß er aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit kein Glück von Dauer verdiente. Er begriff nicht, was in Javert gerade vorging, ein wenig fühlte er sich, als habe er einen Schlag auf den Kopf erhalten, irgendwie benommen und handlungsunfähig. „Wohin willst du denn gehen?" fragte er hilflos.

„Dover", antwortete Javert knapp. „Und von dort ein Schiff nach Calais. Ich werde mich meiner Verantwortung in Frankreich stellen."

„Aber man wird dich dort wahrscheinlich verhaften."

„Dann ist es eben so." Javert trat zur Tür und schob Valjean mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite, da dieser mit seinem Körper den Weg blockierte. Bei dieser Gelegenheit blickt er auf Valjean herunter, schien sich dessen Gesichtszüge in jeder Einzelheit einprägen zu wollen und verließ das Zimmer.

Valjean benötigte vier Sekunden, bis seine Stimme in der Lage schien, ein ersticktes „Geh nicht" auszusprechen.

Javert zuckte leicht zusammen, aber er wandte sich nicht um, als er die Wohnung verließ.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Isobel Gardiner war bereits aufmerksam geworden, als Javert in diesem merkwürdig abweisenden Zustand das Schulzimmer durchquert hatte, und als M. Fauchelevent ihm gefolgt war, hatte sie sich bemüht, Cosette abzulenken.

Irgendetwas zwischen den beiden Männern war sehr im Argen. Sie sog stark die Luft ein, als Javert nach mehreren Minuten zurückkehrte, eine Uniform über dem Arm, vor Cosette in die Knie ging und in schnellem Französisch auf das Kind einredete. Miss Gardiner verstand nur einige Satzfetzen, nämlich ein „Ich muß für einige Zeit fortgehen." sowie ein „Ich werde immer an dich denken." Dann umarmte er Cosette, drückte sie fest an sich, schien sich schließlich fast gewaltsam losreißen zu müssen und erhob sich wieder.

Er sah zu Miss Gardiner hinüber, nickte ihr knapp zu und sagte, diesmal auf englisch: „Sie können ihn haben." In noch aufrechterer Haltung als schon normalerweise verließ Javert das Haus.

Miss Gardiner starrte ihm nach. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er damit sagen wollen? Und vor allem, was war zwischen den beiden Männern vorgefallen?

So dringend Miss Gardiner dieses herausfinden wollte, so vorrangig waren zunächst andere Dinge. Cosette hatte nämlich bitterlich angefangen zu weinen. Entgegen ihrer Natur zog Miss Gardiner das Kind an sich und machte die notwendigen Bewegungen, um es zu beruhigen.

Nachdem Cosette aufgehört hatte zu schluchzen, machte sie sich los. „Papa muß Javert zurückholen", erklärte sie mit erstickter Stimme, aber sehr entschlossen. „Er muß einfach. Wir brauchen ihn doch."

Miss Gardiner verbiß sich die Bemerkung, daß unter Erwachsenen Dinge selten so einfach waren. Wenn Cosette jetzt einfach nach oben stürmte, war vollkommen unsicher, in welchem Zustand ihr Vater wohl sein würde, und nach Miss Gardiners Erfahrung gab es Situationen, in denen Kinder ihre Eltern besser nicht sahen. „Du bleibst hier, Cosette, ich sehe nach, wo dein Papa steckt", sagte sie.

Cosette nickte, noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen.

Während Miss Gardiner die Treppe nach oben stieg, wurde ihr schlagartig bewußt, was Javert mit seiner letzten Bemerkung hatte andeuten wollen. Sicherlich, sie würde sich selbst belügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, nicht zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt den Gedanken gehabt zu haben, wie wohl eine Verbindung mit M. Fauchelevent wäre. Doch das, was Javerts Bemerkung ebenfalls enthielt, machte ihr deutlich, wie fruchtlos dieser Gedanke gewesen war, denn M. Fauchelevents Interessen lagen mit Sicherheit woanders. Instinktiv berührte sie die Kette, die sie unter ihrem Kleid trug, und den daran hängenden Ring.

Der Verdacht, den Miss Gardiner gehegt hatte, wurde zur Gewißheit, als sie Valjeans ansichtig wurde. Er hatte sich, seit Javert hinausgestürmt war, nicht von der Stelle gerührt, sondern war lediglich am Türpfosten herab gerutscht und hockte auf dem Fußboden.

„Er ist fort", flüsterte er, und es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er es zu Miss Gardiner sagte, oder ob es bereits zum wiederholten Male ins Leere gesprochen wurde.

„Hat er gesagt, wo er hin will?" Miss Gardiner zwang sich, ihre Stimme so geschäftsmäßig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Irgendwer mußte einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, und es sah leider so aus, als müßte sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen.

Valjean blickte auf, starrte Miss Gardiner aus tränenblinden Augen an und schien den Versuch zu machen, sich zu erheben, woran er jedoch scheiterte. „Dover. Und von dort nach Frankreich."

Miss Gardiners Hand fuhr erneut zu dem Ring an ihrer Halskette. Das war kein Zufall mehr, das war ein Wink des Schicksals, endlich etwas zu tun, was sie schon längst hätte tun müssen. „Sie werden ihn doch wohl hoffentlich nicht gehen lassen?"

„Es ist zu spät."

„Nur der Tod ist zu spät. Was auch immer zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen sein mag, bringen Sie es in Ordnung. Cosette braucht Sie beide, und Sie brauchen einander." Miss Gardiners Stimme hatte denselben Klang, als wenn sie eine ungehorsame Schülerin schalt.

Valjean machte einen weiteren Versuch, auf die Füße zu kommen, was dieses Mal gelang. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Natürlich können Sie das. Und selbst, wenn Sie es nicht können, müssen Sie es versuchen, oder Sie werden es Ihr ganzes Leben bereuen."

„Sie verstehen nicht, er sagt, ich hätte ihn in ein Verbrechen getrieben."

Miss Gardiner lachte bitter auf. „Verbrechen!"

„Und das, was ich ihm entgegenbringe, sei nicht genug." Valjean fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Sie haben nicht gefragt, welches Verbrechen es ist."

„Das brauche ich nicht."

„Aber Sie können nicht verstehen…"

„Ich verstehe besser, als Sie denken." Miss Gardiner atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Der Grund, warum ich meinen Lebensunterhalt als Gouvernante verdienen muß, der Grund, warum mein Lebenswandel über jeden Zweifel erhaben sein muß, ist, war mein Bruder David. Er… faßte eine Zuneigung zu dem Sohn eines unserer Pächter, Martin. Eines Nachts wurden die beiden entdeckt. Martin konnte fliehen, doch mein Bruder… Er wurde festgenommen und starb einige Wochen später im Gefängnis. Mein Vater konnte die Schande nicht ertragen und ging eines Abends mit seinem Jagdgewehr in sein Arbeitszimmer… Meine Mutter fand ihn. Sie hat sich davon niemals erholt und verstarb einige Monate später. Also sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich verstehe. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich noch einmal zusehen muß, wie dieses Gesetz das Leben von guten Menschen zerstört."

Valjean starrte Miss Gardiner fassungslos an. Er hatte die Frau noch nie so heftig erlebt. „Sie müssen doch verabscheuen, was Javert und mich verbindet, verbunden hat."

„Nein. Wenn man meinen Bruder und Martin einfach in Frieden gelassen hätte, wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Also sehen Sie zu, daß Sie ein Pferd oder eine Kutsche organisieren und sich auf den Weg nach Dover machen. M. Javert wird wahrscheinlich mit der Postkutsche reisen, so daß Sie ihn leicht einholen können, bevor er ein Schiff besteigt."

Valjean nickte und stürzte zum Schrank im Schlafzimmer, um Hut, Mantel und seine Geldbörse zu holen. Als er wieder aus dem Raum trat wirkte er deutlich gefaßter als noch eine Minute zuvor. „Ich stehe schon jetzt tief in Ihrer Schuld, Miss Gardiner, und ich weiß, daß ich das niemals werde tilgen können, aber ich muß Sie um noch etwas bitten. Kümmern Sie sich um Cosette, während ich fort bin."

„Sie könnten mir im Gegenzug einen Gefallen tun." Miss Gardiner nahm die Kette ab. „Wenn Sie nach Dover kommen, suchen Sie nach einem Gasthaus namens ‚The Lyre'. Geben Sie dem Wirt diesen Ring, er wird Ihnen jede Hilfe geben, die Sie brauchen." Sie strich ein letztes Mal über den Ring. „Und sagen Sie ihm, daß David ihn mehr geliebt hat als sein Leben."

Valjean nahm den Ring und verwahrte ihn in seiner Rocktasche. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, den Ring in jedem Fall zu übergeben", sagte er feierlich und war dann bereits durch die Tür.

Miss Gardiner ließ ihm einige Minuten, um sich in Ruhe von Cosette zu verabschieden, dann folgte sie ihm nach unten.

Cosette stand in der Tür und blickte Valjean nach. „Papa bringt Javert zurück. Wenn Papa etwas will, dann schafft er es auch", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Miss Gardiner lächelte schwach. Sie hoffte auf einmal mit ganzem Herzen, daß die beiden Männer sich aussprechen und versöhnen würden. Als sie gerade die Tür schließen wollte, sah sie, daß Mr. Finch auf dem Weg war, und direkt auf sie zukam. „Guten Tag, Miss Gardiner, ich bin erfreut, Sie zu sehen", sagte der Polizist. „Ist Mr. Javert zuhause?"

„Leider nein." Irgendwie fühlte Miss Gardiner sich nach der ganzen Aufregung etwas geschwächt.

„Wissen Sie denn vielleicht, wann er zurückkommen wird?"

„Leider ebenfalls nein." Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht weitersprechen, doch es brach förmlich aus ihr heraus. „Mr. Javert hat angekündigt, zurück nach Frankreich zu gehen, und Mr. Fauchelevent folgt ihn nach Dover, um ihn daran zu hindern. Die beiden hatten einen fürchterlichen Streit. Und ich habe versprochen, hier zu bleiben und mich um Cosette zu kümmern, bis sie zurückkommen."

Mr. Finch sah sie an, fand, daß ihr spontane Ausbrüche ausgesprochen gut standen, blickte zu Cosette hinüber und meinte: „Dann schlage ich vor, daß ich uns dreien etwas zu essen besorge, damit keiner von uns verhungert, während wir gemeinsam auf die Rückkehr der Hausherren warten."

XXX

Valjean hatte immer noch den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, wieviel Geld er für die Übernacht-Extrapost ausgegeben hatte, und was man damit eigentlich hätte tun können. Aber der Stalljunge an der Poststation hatte recht gehabt; er würde mit einem einzigen Pferd niemals so rechtzeitig in Dover angekommen sein, daß er sicher gehen konnte, Javert noch aufhalten zu können.

Jetzt stand Valjean vor dem Gasthaus „The Lyre". Es war für ihn klar, daß er in einer fremden Stadt keine Chance hatte, jemanden zu finden, weil er vollkommen ahnungslos war, wo er die Suche überhaupt beginnen sollte. Also würde er etwas tun, bei dem er nicht besonders erfahren war, nämlich um Hilfe bitten. Und da kam die einzige Person in Dover, die er zumindest aus einer Erzählung kannte, in Frage.

Entschlossenen Schrittes betrat er das Gasthaus. Hinter dem Tresen stand ein Mann um die Dreißig mit großen, braunen Augen. „Guten Morgen, ich suche Martin", begann Valjean.

„Dann können Sie zu suchen aufhören." Der Mann lächelte.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Oh, ja, natürlich." Martin legte die Liste, mit der er beschäftigt gewesen war, beiseite. „Wann möchten Sie übersetzen und mit wie vielen Personen? Müssen wir irgendwelche Maßnahmen treffen, um Verfolger abzuschütteln?"

„Ich, ähn…" Valjean war nicht sicher, wovon Martin sprach.

„Sie wollen doch nach Frankreich, um bestimmten Gesetzen zu entfliehen, oder?"

„Eigentlich möchte ich eher jemanden hindern, das zu tun."

„Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Gesetzeshüter."

„Ich nicht, aber er ist einer, war einer", verbesserte Valjean sich.

„Oh, das klingt nach einer interessanten Geschichte, auch wenn ich persönlich auf dem Standpunkt stehe, je mehr von denen das Land verlassen, desto besser." Martin verdrehte die Augen. „Wieso denken Sie also, ich könnte Ihnen helfen?"

„Eine… Freundin gab mir für Sie eine Botschaft und diesen Ring." Valjean zog den Ring aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn über den Tresen. „Sie sagte, daß David Sie mehr geliebt habe als sein Leben."

Martin starrte ungläubig auf den Ring, ohne ihn zu berühren. „Wer ist diese Freundin?" fragte er gepreßt.

„Isobel Gardiner."

Martin schossen unwillkürlich die Tränen in die Augen, als er den Ring an sich nahm, vorsichtig, als handele es sich um etwas sehr zerbrechliches. Er blickte fast eine Minute den Ring in seiner Hand an. „Es bedeutet unendlich viel für mich, daß jemand aus Davids Familie versteht..." Bevor seine Stimme brechen konnte, riß er sich zusammen. „Was soll ich tun, um Ihnen zu helfen?"

„Ich muß wissen, wohin sich jemand wenden wird, der nach Frankreich übersetzen will." Valjean zwang sich, das Gefühl der Rührung zu ignorieren, das sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. „Jemand ohne Ortskenntnis."

„Wenn er gute Gründe hat, England hinter sich zu lassen, weil er in den Augen des Gesetzes die falsche Person liebt, kommt er zu mir. Wenn er ganz offiziell das Land verläßt, gibt es ein paar Anlaufstellen, die ihm empfohlen werden, wenn er jemanden fragt."

„Sagen Sie mir bitte, wo diese Anlaufstellen sind."

„Ich werde Sie sogar dort hinbringen."

_A.N.: Frankreich galt im 19. Jahrhundert insbesondere unter englischen homosexuellen Männern als Fluchtort, da dort im Gegensatz zum Vereinigten Königreich seit dem Code Napoleon männliche Homosexualität nicht mehr strafbar war._


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Javert konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so müde und zerschlagen gewesen zu sein. Er wußte, daß es in Montreuil Untergebende gegeben hatte, die bezweifelt hatten, daß er überhaupt schlief. Und solange seine Gefühle keine Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt hatten, war ihm das Gefühl von Erschöpfung unbekannt gewesen. Ein Grund mehr, all das hinter sich zu lassen!

Nur war es nicht ganz so einfach gewesen, wie er sich dies ursprünglich vorgestellt hatte. Er besaß nicht Valjeans unglaubliche Reichtümer, und bei sich hatte er sowieso nur die Dinge, die er am Leibe trug, ein wenig Bargeld aus seiner Geldbörse und seine Uniform. Ein Teil des Bargeldes war schon für die Postkutsche verwendet worden, und die Schiffspassage würde noch teurer werden. Er mußte also zunächst sein Bankguthaben auflösen, bevor er eine Überfahrt buchen konnte. Das alles war aufwendig und in seinem derzeitigen Zustand anstrengend, wo er doch eigentlich nur dorthin zurück wollte, wo sein altes Leben gewesen war, wo er nicht von Gefühlen gequält wurde, die ihm nur Ungemach brachten.

Endlich hatte er nun sein Geld zur Verfügung, also den Teil, der tatsächlich seiner war, denn der Betrag hatte ihn mehr als überrascht. Er wußte zwar, daß Valjean den Betrag aufgestockt hatte, aber nicht, daß er dies mehrere Male getan haben mußte. Aber er wollte Valjeans Geld nicht, er wollte nichts von dem Mann außer dem einen, was dieser jedoch nicht bereit war zu geben.

In diese Gedanken vertieft wollte Javert das Büro einer Schiffahrtslinie betreten, als er in der Tür mit genau der Person zusammenstieß, die das Objekt seiner Gedanken war.

Es war für einen langen Moment, als wäre die Welt auf einmal stehen geblieben. Beide Männer blickten sich an, Valjean voller Erleichterung, Javert beinahe feindselig, beide wortlos.

Wahrscheinlich hätten sie eine ganze Ewigkeit so weiter gestanden und sich angestarrt, wenn nicht Martin beschlossen hätte, daß sie zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Weise erweckten. „Sie können hier nicht stehen bleiben", flüsterte er.

„Es ist auch nicht meine Absicht, hier stehenzubleiben", erwiderte Javert und versuchte, sich einem Reim darauf zu machen, wer dieser junge Mann überhaupt war. „Ich möchte dort hinein gehen, um eine Schiffspassage zu buchen, kann das aber nicht, weil man mich nicht läßt."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du dort hineingehst", erwiderte Valjean entschlossen.

„Es gibt andere Schiffahrtsgesellschaften."

„Du wirst keine Passage buchen."

„Du solltest nicht diesen Ton benutzen. Die Zeiten, in denen du mich herumkommandieren konntest, sind mit M. Madeleine untergegangen."

Martin war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch nur die Hälfte von dem verstand, was die beiden älteren Männer sagten, zumal sein Französisch nicht wirklich fließend war, er wußte aber, daß hier offenbar eine Szene drohte, die ganz sicher nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war. „Was immer Sie zu besprechen haben, und ich bin sicher, daß das eine Menge ist, sollte vielleicht unter vier Augen fortgesetzt werden", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. „Sie können einen meiner Gästeräume benutzen, aber lassen Sie uns hier verschwinden."

„Ich habe ihm nichts zu sagen." Javert mußte sich eingestehen, daß sein Tonfall weniger entschlossen als störrisch klang.

„Ich habe dir dafür umso mehr zu sagen", erwiderte Valjean sanft.

Javert biß sich auf die Lippe, um das Gefühl, daß es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung geben mochte, gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen. Dennoch konnte er sich ein knappes Nicken nicht verkneifen.

Zu Martins Erleichterung gaben die beiden älteren Männer nun endlich die Tür frei. Schweigend folgten sie ihm zurück zur „The Lyre", wo er sie in eines der Gästezimmer führte und dort dann alleine ließ.

Javert legte seine Uniform, die er zu einem Bündel zusammengeschnürt hatte, auf den Tisch, lehnte sich an die am weitesten von Valjean entfernte Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung drückte Ablehnung aus. „Sag, was du zu sagen hast. Ich würde es vorziehen, es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen."

„Ich möchte nicht, daß du gehst."

„Ich habe dir die Gründe mitgeteilt."

„Aber du hast mir keine Möglichkeit gegeben, meine Gründe zu nennen, warum du hier bleiben mußt."

Javert gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich.

Valjean schien diesen als Zustimmung zu werten. „Du kannst nicht gehen, weil man dich festnehmen wird."

„Wie ich schon sagte, dann ist es eben so."

„Es wird Cosette das Herz brechen, sie vergöttert dich, sie braucht dich."

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du Cosette aus dieser Unterhaltung herauslassen könntest. Dies alles hat überhaupt nichts mit Cosette zu tun."

„Aber Cosette braucht eine Familie."

„Die wird sie zweifellos haben, wenn du und Miss Gardiner euch einig geworden seid."

„Was?" Valjean starrte Javert zuerst verständnislos an. Als ihm klar wurde, was Javert da andeutete, wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck zunächst zu fassungslos und dann empört. „Du denkst, daß Miss Gardiner und ich…?"

„Sicher, sie wird vermutlich denken, daß du eigentlich unter ihrem Stand bist, aber sie scheint nicht mehr wählerisch sein zu können. Und du bist reich und gibst ihr mit der Schule eine Aufgabe, was kann sie mehr erwarten?"

„Darum geht es? Du bist eifersüchtig? Na, ob dir das Recht dazu noch zusteht…"

„Ich sehe nicht, daß ich dir jemals Anlaß gegeben habe, an meiner Treue zu zweifeln", unterbrach Javert steif.

„Und was ist mit dem jungen Mr. Finch?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Javert fand es überhaus verstörend, einer Tat beschuldigt zu werden, die er nicht begangen hatte. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich noch nicht verteidigen müssen, und ausgerechnet jetzt sollte er es wegen einer Tat tun, die gar nicht stattgefunden hatte. „Ich habe niemals in meinem Leben irgendeinen anderen Mann in der Weise angesehen, wie ich dich ansehe. Ich habe niemanden jemals so angesehen."

Valjeans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und begann dann, umso heftiger zu klopfen, als er begriff, daß Javert nicht in der Vergangenheit sprach. „Und Miss Gardiner ist mit Sicherheit nicht diejenige Person, für die ich romantische Gefühle hege", erwiderte er. „Es ist übrigens auch ihr zu verdanken, daß ich hier bin und vor allem, daß ich dich so schnell gefunden habe."

„Muß ich ihr dafür dankbar sein?" Javerts Stimme klang nicht so ätzend, wie er es vielleicht beabsichtigt hatte. Der Umstand, daß Valjean ein Gefühl der Eifersucht verspürt hatte, versetzte ihn selbst in Erleichterung, auch wenn er doch eigentlich wegen seiner eigenen Eifersucht beschämt sein sollte. „Aber es geht hier nicht um Miss Gardiner oder Mr. Finch. Es geht darum, daß ich nicht glaube, daß es wert war, alles, was ich hatte aufzugeben, um hier zu sein, daß ich jedes Mal, wenn ich dich berühre, ein Verbrechen begehe, wenn ich nur dein Mitleid habe."

„Du wiederholst das ständig, aber dadurch wird es nicht wahr."

„Nicht? Was denkst du denn, was ich glauben soll?" Javerts Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Warum sagst du dann nicht einfach etwas, daß mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt."

„Du willst es hören?" Auch Valjeans Stimme wurde deutlich lauter. „Du willst es wirklich hören? Fein. Ich liebe dich." Diese letzten drei Worte wurden mit soviel Wut herausgeschleudert, daß dieser erste Satz der Liebe klang, als sei etwas mitten im Raum explodiert.

„Du liebst mich?" Javert schrie noch immer beinahe. „Fein."

„Fein." Fast eine Minute lang starrten sie sich fast feindselig an.

Überraschenderweise war es Javert, der als erster die Augen abwendete. „Wieso hast du es nie vorher gesagt?"

„Weil ich es nicht als erster sagen konnte." Valjean fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft und ausgelaugt. „Ich habe gedacht, du bist geblieben, weil du keine andere Wahl hattest, nachdem du mich freigelassen hast. Und wenn ich es gesagt hätte, wärst du in der Situation gewesen, darauf zu antworten. Und du hättest die Wahl gehabt, entweder zu lügen, was du nicht tust, oder mir zu sagen, daß du nur aus Verpflichtung hier bist und weil du nicht weißt, wohin du gehen sollst. Das hätte mir das Herz gebrochen, das hätte ich nicht ertragen."

„Es hätte die dritte Möglichkeit gegeben, daß ich die Wahrheit gesagt und die Gefühle erwidert hätte."

„Aber das hast du bis jetzt nicht getan."

Javert öffnete den Mund, er wollte widersprechen und stellte fest, daß er das nicht konnte. Er hatte viel darüber gesprochen, was er empfand, aber die Worte selbst hatte er nicht benutzt. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst gehabt, Mitleid in den Augen Valjeans zu lesen; aber es würde kein Mitleid sein, was zu sehen sein würde, wenn er es jetzt sagte. „Als ich dich nach unserer ersten Begegnung in Montreuil in meinem Bett zurückließ, wußte ich, daß passiert war, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen, und daß es nur passiert ist, weil ich dich liebe. Ich habe dich deswegen gehen lassen und bin deswegen auf dieses Schiff gegangen; ich habe immer gehofft, daß wir es schaffen können zusammen." Javert schluckte. Er würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen; niemand hatte ihn weinen sehen, seit er sechs Jahre alt gewesen war. „Können wir das noch?"

„Ich bin hier, oder?" Valjean schaffte es, ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zu schenken. „Und wir haben geklärt, daß du nicht aus Dankbarkeit bei mir bist und ich nicht aus Mitleid mit dir lebe. Vielleicht müssen wir mehr darüber sprechen, was uns bewegt."

„Reden? Das war bisher nicht gerade unsere starke Seite." Javert lächelte jetzt ebenfalls, auch wenn das Lächeln etwas unsicher war.

„Nein." Valjean schüttelte den Kopf. „Was möchtest du jetzt tun?"

„Ist das der Beginn von ‚miteinander reden'?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, möchte ich mich einfach auf dieses Bett leben und schlafen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so müde gewesen zu sein." Die Anspannung war verschwunden, die Javert die letzten emotional und körperlich anstrengenden Stunden aufrecht gehalten hatte. Er hatte seit anderthalb Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Ich verstehe." Valjean nickte. Er hatte irgendwie erwartet, daß sie einander in die Arme fallen würden.

„Und ich fände es schön, wenn du da wärst, wenn ich aufwache", fügte Javert hinzu.

„_Ich_ habe nicht vor fortzugehen", entgegnete Valjean. „Tatsächlich, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich gerne zu dir legen. Nur schlafen, nichts anderes", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

„Das wäre noch besser."

Zögernd und sehr langsam entledigten sich beide ihrer Schuhe und Röcke. Jeder beobachtete, ob der andere weitere Kleidungsstücke ausziehen würde. Schließlich standen sie beide sie beide nur noch in Hemd und Hose da und streckten sich auf dem Bett aus; keiner machte sich die Mühe, unter die Decke zu kriechen.

Kurz bevor sie fast gleichzeitig einschliefen, griff Valjean nach Javerts Hand und hielt sie fest. Javert erwiderte den Druck der Hand.

XXX

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Valjean erwachte. Er war erleichtert, daß Javert nicht die vergangenen Stunden genutzt hatte, um heimlich zu verschwinden. Valjean hätte dies durchaus für möglich gehalten, wenn was war, wenn Javert jetzt zu der Überzeugung kam, daß es doch zu spät sein könnte?

Doch er lag dort, schlief noch und wirkte zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich begegnet waren, vollkommen entspannt. Eine seiner Haarsträhnen hatte sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und hing ihm über das Gesicht.

Valjeans Ziel war eigentlich nicht, Javert zu wecken, er wollte nur dessen Gesicht in Ruhe betrachten, und dabei störte die Strähne. Er streckte seine Hand aus und wollte die Strähne beiseite schieben. Javerts freie Hand schoß vor, packte Valjeans Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Ich warne dich, fange hier nichts an, was du nicht zuende bringen willst", sagte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Stattdessen zog er Valjean über sich.

„Ich bringe alles zuende, was ich anfange, es sei denn, ich werde von der Polizei daran gehindert." Valjean hatte nicht geplant, in diesem Bett mehr zu tun als zu schlafen, doch es war zu verlockend, einfach den Kopf ein wenig zu bewegen und seine Lippen auf die von Javert zu pressen.

Javert ließ es geschehen, erwiderte diesen sanften Kuß und sagte dann, als er wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen: „Was mich neben allem anderen fürchterlich verunsichert hat, ist das hier."

„Ich verstehe, daß das alles neu für dich war und…"

„Das meine ich nicht." Javert hatte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden, und die Lage von Valjeans Körper halb über ihm machte das Finden von Worten nicht gerade einfacher. „Das war verwirrend zu Beginn, aber das war nach einer Weile vorbei. Nein, ich meine, ich hatte immer das Gefühl, daß du diese Dinge tust, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Du hast mir deinen Körper praktisch zur Verfügung gestellt, aber niemals versucht…"

„Ach so", murmelte Valjean und errötete ein wenig. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Es ist nämlich keineswegs ein Opfer, was du anzunehmen scheinst. Ich habe am Anfang dich auf diese Art geleitet, weil es leichter für mich war. Es hätte in Toulon niemanden gegeben, der zugelassen hätte, daß ich das anders tue. Es hat dort etwas mit Macht zu tun. Also hatte ich es dort nie entsprechend getan, und so war es leichter, dir zu zeigen, wo ich mich sicher fühlte und wußte, was ich tat. Und ich habe auch nicht wirklich geglaubt, daß du es zulassen würdest."

„Aber du sagst, es wäre kein Opfer."

„Ganz und gar nicht."

„Dann zeige es mir."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, gibt mir diese letzte Sicherheit, die ich brauche."

Valjean nickte und küßte Javert kurz. Er fühlte sich aufgeregt und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich zu konzentrieren. Er knöpfte Javerts Hemd auf, bedeckte dessen Brust mit kleinen Küssen und wandte sich dann den Hosen zu. Als Javert endlich vollständig entkleidet war, erhob Valjean sich vom Bett und sah sich suchend im Zimmer um.

Martin führte ein Gasthaus, in dem hauptsächlich Männer abstiegen, die das Land verlassen wollten, weil sie andere Männer liebten. In der kleinen Kommode neben dem Bett fand Valjean, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er kehrte mit dem Fläschchen zurück zum Bett und entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Kleidung.

Dann kniete er sich neben Javert auf das Bett und ließ seine Hände und Lippen wandern. Erst als Javert ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab, erlaubte Valjean seine Finger in intimere Gegenden vorzudringen. Mit den Zähnen entkorkte er das Fläschchen und begann, die Flüssigkeit zu verteilen.

Er blickte Javert direkt in die Augen, fragte stumm um Erlaubnis. Javert nickte, auch wenn er ein wenig nervös wirkte.

Auch Valjean war nervös. Er hatte sich noch nie auch nur vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, weil es immer vollkommen unrealistisch gewesen war, doch jetzt geschah es tatsächlich.

Es war schmerzhaft zu Beginn, und erst als Valjean sich ganz zurückzog und dann erneut eindrang, wurde der Schmerz schließlich von etwas anderem ersetzt. Javerts Überraschung war so deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen, daß Valjean unwillkürlich auflachte.

Die Vibrationen, die dies durch Javerts Körper jagte, ließen ihn jegliche Kontrolle verlieren. Er klammerte sich an Valjean fest, kam jedem von dessen Stößen entgegen und explodierte förmlich, als Valjeans Hand ihren Weg zwischen ihren Körpern fand.

Valjean nahm dies zum Zeichen, auch seine Zurückhaltung aufzugeben und folgte mit einem langgezogenen „Ich liebe dich." auf den Lippen.

Es dauert fast fünf Minuten, bis Valjean sich in der Lage sah, sein Gewicht zu verlagern und weitere fünf Minuten, bevor er sich bereit fühlte, etwas zu sagen. „Wenn du noch immer zurück nach Frankreich willst, schlage ich vor, daß wir Cosette holen und dann reisen."

„Sie werden dich verhaften und mich vermutlich auch", sagte Javert.

„Das kann uns hier auch passieren." Valjean stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand. „Und ich muß dir leider sagen, daß ich die Vorstellung nicht besonders verlockend finde, dich hier in meiner Nähe zu haben, aber nicht zu berühren, um zu vermeiden, daß du ein Verbrechen begehst."

„Die Wahl besteht zwischen einer fast sicheren Verhaftung in Frankreich und einer möglichen hier. Keine so schwierige Wahl, oder?"

Valjean gab keine Antwort. Wenn sich Javert fürs Bleiben entschloß, war das dann gerade das letzte Mal gewesen, daß sie zusammen waren?

„Ich bin in den letzten Minuten zu der Überzeugung gekommen, daß es Gesetze gibt, die wenig sinnvoll sind." Javert mußte selbst feststellen, was für einen weiten Weg er zurückgelegt hatte, daß er tatsächlich ein Gesetz in Frage stellte. „Wenn es denn wirklich ein Verbrechen sein sollte", er hatte tatsächlich noch die Energie, Valjean an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, „dann kann ich es gar nicht erwarten, dieses Verbrechen erneut zu begehen."


End file.
